Twisted Love
by Baka-chi
Summary: "Everything is going to work out." I whispered to myself. "This is a new beginning." It's Amu's first day at Choshi High when she meets her English teacher, Ikuto. He's every girls dream but is especially off limits to Amu. As relationships form and intimacy heightens, Amu's left to make a decision. A decision that could ultimately change her life, for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Amu quickly looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Amu, honey, are you almost finished in there?" Midori, Amu's mom asked. "You've been in there for a while hun and we have to get you to the airport soon."

"Yeah, one second mom." Amu mumbled loud enough for her mom to hear. She quickly put some clear lip gloss on her plump, pink lips, checked herself in the mirror once more, and opened the door.

"How do I look mom?" Amu asked, twirling for her mom to see. Midori rolled her eyes.

"You look beautiful honey, you always do, just make sure you cover yourself when you get off the plane so your dad doesn't freak. I may not mind what you wear honey, but if your father sees you wearing that tight, little white shirt and that skirt, he'll freak out."

"Is it too much?" Amu asked looking down at her clothes. Her shirt was a bit small, seeing how it showed her bellybutton, and it certainly was tight. Plus, her blue, ruffle skirt wasn't any longer than her shirt. It came higher than her knees, right between her thighs.

"Honey, you father would freak out if you were wearing high heels alone. Don't worry about it, and plus," Amu's mom said and winked. "You'll knock the boys dead."

Amu giggled and hugged her mom.

"Alright, alright! Enough of the chit-chat, it's time for us to go. You need to board the plane at 5 a.m. and it's almost 4! Hurry and grab your carry on, I had the neighbor put your bags in the trunk yesterday night." Midori said and threw somewhat long, black, satin trench coat to Amu. "This is for when you get off the plane, to make sure you dad doesn't freak."

Amu quickly caught the coat before it hit the ground. "Thanks mom."

"I'm gonna miss you honey. Your dad's so mean, taking you away from me. Doesn't he see that you leaving me is well…leaving me alone?" Amu's mom said then sighed. "Be nice to your step-mother, step-brother, and your father of course."

"'mkay mom. I'll miss you too." Amu said and hugged Midori.

"Make sure to call as soon as you can! 'Kay honey?!" Midori yelled, waving as Amu entered the gates.

"Promise." Amu said, waving back.

"Terminal 7 may now board the jet from Tokyo, Japan, to Coshi, Japan." said the lady in the intercom.

"Jet?" Amu gasped. "No one told me I was going in a jet?" Amu quickly grabbed her carry-on that was on the chair she was sitting on and headed for the jet entrance.

Amu quickly found her assigned seat in the jet and sat down next to the window since no one else was seated there. The seat was large and was made out of black leather. She was glad that she'd already put on the trench coat, because she never liked it when her legs got suck on the seat. Before she knew it, the jet was taking of.

"Sugoi!" Amu gasped as she saw the sun rising. The sky was different hues from orange to pink to purple.

"Young lady, would you like something to eat and or drink?" Amu turned to see who it was. One of the airport waitress' or whatever they were called looked at Amu.

"Um…yes please. Can I have a Blue Mountain Milk Shake?" Amu asked. The airport waitress giggled.

"Right away," The lady said and mumbled into a little microphone. "While we get that prepared for you, would you like us to get you anything to eat?"

Amu nodded. "Can I have waffles please?"

"Sure, how many?"

"Two please." The waitress giggles again.

"Don't be so formal hun. We're here to serve you. It's our job." The lady said walking away. "I'll get your waffles right away too."

The waitress came back less than five minutes later with Amu's order.

"Here you go. One Blue Mountain Milk Shake and two waffles." She said holding it out while Amu folded over the table and grabbed the plate and her drink. She quickly ate the waffles, having not eaten breakfast and slowly drank her milkshake while looking outside the jet window.

_I must be getting close,_ Amu thought as she looked at land below her. The jet was slowly lowering and she could water in the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Amu slowly walked up to her dad, Tsumugu, and her step-mom, Arisu.

Tsumugu, had spiky brown hair, was a little tan and had light brown eyes, just like her mom. Arisu on the other hand, was completely different.

She had long, curly, light blonde hair; almost white. Her eyes were an unusual shade of blue. It was a dark blue, yet light. Her pale skin looked silky smooth; the color of cream.

Amu's dad wore a light blue shirt and tan khakis. Arisu wore a grey dress with a brown tie on the right side of her waist. The dress came down, right above her knees.

"How was the jet ride hun?" Arisu asked, hugging Amu in a strange one arm hug. Amu laughed and scratched her nose.

"It was…interesting. They had good food, that's for sure." Tsumugu laughed and took Amu's luggage.

"Hurry up a little ladies, Amu has a first day of school to attend to." Amu stared at her dad, shocked.

"I'm going to school on the first day I arrive?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course Amu," Tsumugu chuckled. Arisu interrupted.

"It's just that your father and I have to go back to work today and we didn't want to leave you home alone."

"Plus," Amu's dad added. "It's your opportunity to make new friends quicker." Amu gave in.

"Alright alright."

"We'll drop your luggage in your room and leave a note telling you where your room IS." Tsumugu said after they where in front of the school.

"Here's a bag. It has all your supplies in there already. If you don't like it, we can go and buy you a new one later, mkay hun?" Arisu said handing Amu the bag.

It was pink with a girls face on it. The girl had white hair with matching skin, and had bat wings.

"I love it!" Amu said hugging the bag. Arisu giggled.

"Hurry on in, before you're late on your first day of school!' Tsumugu yelled as Amu got out of the car. "I'll come and pick you up around three thirty!"

"Okay! See you guys later then." Amu said as she heard the school bell ring.

APOV:

I quickly ran inside the main door and looked around looking for the 'Main Office'. I didn't really need to look that far seeing how the door was right next to the entrance. I slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside.

"Um…Hello?"

"Come on in." I heard someone inside say. I walked up to the desk of what I assumed was the Secretary's Desk.

"I'm a new student enrolling." I mumbled. The secretary smiled.

"Name and Last name please."

"Amu Hinamori."

The secretary started typing furiously onto the keyboard. "Ah yes. Hinamori Amu. One second please." The lady looked through a stack of papers and pulled one out.

"Here's you schedule. I've already highlighted the best routes to each room. Class has already started so you have to go to third block first." She said pointing at my schedual before I took the paper. "Hope you like your first day!" the lady yelled as I walked threw the door.

"Thank you." I looked at my schedual checking what third block was. English Literature. Gross. I checked to see what room it as I ran down the hallway checking each door.

_Section A- Room 8, _I thought to myself. After a bit of searching and weird glances from teachers in the hallway, I'd finally found the room.

IPOV

Someone knocked on the door interrupting my lecture. I did not tolerate late students. Another knock came from the door, and I ignored it again.

"Tsukiyomi-sensei, someone is at the door." Hotori-kun said raising his hand. I looked over to him and nodded.

"Students, you know I do not tolerate tardiness. Let this be a lesson to you. If you are tardy, you are not allowed in my classroom."

Another knock came from the door. This time, it was louder. I quickly went for the door and opened it.

"I'm-" She started to say. I pushed her along and whispered to her ear sternly.

"We'll talk about it after class. Please take a seat."

APOV

_At least I didn't have to do an introduction to the class,_ I thought as I looked at my English teacher from my seat. He was downright gorgeous. Midnight blue hair with matching eyes. His hair looked as if he hadn't combed it, yet it still looked gorgeous.

He was wearing a white dress shirt under a dark, black sweater type jacket. The first two buttons to his white dress white were unbuttoned exposing his neck and part of his muscled chest.

_God I'm such a pervert, _I thought. _I'm thinking about my teacher? Really? He is pretty sexy though. I wonder how soft his hair is…or how muscled his chest is._ I continued to daydream forgetting about class.

"You like what you see, girly?" Tsukiyomi-sensei said, his face not two inches away from me. _I only met him not ten minutes ago, and I could already hallucinate him… amazing._

"Mmmm, yeah." I said still daydreaming. _He even smelled good too!_ I heard people around me giggling_._

"Would you like to say that again?" I heard Tsukiyomi-sensei say. I finally realized that I didn't hallucinate him, and that he actually _was_ less than two inches in front of my face.

I felt my face get hot, blushing no doubt.

The bell rang. I quickly got up, grabbed my bag, and power walked to the door. Before I made it, I felt someone grab the color of my trench coat.

"Please stay after class, Madam Red." I stopped and blushed. _Great. First day of school and I got a nickname referring to my blush, and not by a student, but by my teacher for crying out loud!_

I watched as the rest of the students left, waiting, sitting on Tsukiyomi-sensei's chair.

"Now that everyone is gone, you and I can have a talk." He said walking over to me, putting both his hands on either side of my chair.

"I don't tolerate tardiness." He said leaning it.

"You don't understand, I'm Amu Hina-" before I could finish, he pressed his cold, soft lips onto mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

APOV

I froze in shock. My teacher...was kissing me? No, my _sexy _teacher was kissing me. I felt his tongue trace my lips.

I pushed him away as hard as I could, my face in full blush mode. He moved his lips to my ear.

"What do you think you're doing?" he mumbled. I felt his hands on my coat, unbuttoning it.

"No, what do _you_ think your doing!?" I yelled kicking him anywhere I could. The only thing I could kick, were his legs, so I settled for that.

"What a stupid question," he murmured, ignoring my kicks. "I'm punishing you." He finished unbuttoning my coat and was staring at what I was wearing. I blushed more than I already was.

"What you're wearing is against the school rules," he traced my inner thigh with his index finger. I squirmed at his cold touch.

"A-and what y-your doing is against the s-school rules t-too." He chuckled, ignoring what I said.

"It looks as if I'm going to have to punish you for that too."

IPOV

I moved her panties aside and stuck my finger into pussy. I heard a slight moan come from the girl's – Amu - lips.

Her pussy felt so wet and warm, I felt myself harden.

I slowly traced her clit causing her pussy to get wetter.

"You're enjoying this too aren't you?" I whispered into her ear.

APOV

His breath tickled my ear.

A knock came from the door, but Tsukiyomi-sensei ignored it.

"Ikuto-kun? I heard Hinamori-san was to stay in your room after class ended. Is she still in there?"

"Cover yourself up," he sternly said into my ear. I quickly re-buttoned my coat and got up. "Yes, one second, let me open the door."

Tsukiyomi-sensei walked to the door casually, as if nothing happened two seconds before.

"Ah, Vice Principal Chie, please come in." He said holding the door open.

"Ikuto-kun, you're too sweet. I could just eat you up." She stroked his head as if he were a cat. "But I just came here to escort Hinamori-san to her next class, though there's only a bit time left until the dismissal bell rings." She looked over Tsukiyomi-sensei's shoulder.

"Would you rather just wait in the main office for your father to arrive?" I nodded and walked over to her. "And you Ikuto-kun, are dismissed. You've already finished all the paper work you've been assigned, am I correct?" Ikuto nodded. "Then you may go home."

"Thank you Vice Principal Chie." I heard Ikuto say as he grabbed a black leather briefcase. He stopped in front of me, frowning a little. "As for you, I hope you do not come late to my class next time, Hinamori-san.

My dad came to pick me up short after.

"How was school?" he asked. I blushed at today's only _really_ interesting memory. He saw my face turn red. "Like any of the boys in school already huh?"

"N-no! That's not it! S-school was good. I only really met one teacher though." I stuttered. My dad eyed me suspiciously.

"What's his name?" I didn't want to answer his question, and I noticed the car had stopped moving.

"Oh look! We're home!" I yelled getting out of the car. I didn't even know where my dad lived, and there was an 80 percent chance that this wasn't his house. My dad rolled down the window for the passenger seat and handed me a key.

"This is to get into the house. I have to head back to work." I was right?! I quickly took the key before he could press on the question he'd asked, and ran to the door. He was still parked in front of the house. I quickly opened the door and waved to him.

"See ya later dad!" He waved back and drove away.

Once I got inside, I gasped. The house was HUGE compared to the little "shack" I lived in with my mom. Why hadn't I noticed that before? I had no idea.

The furniture inside were plain and simple, yet looked as if it belonged there. I looked around and admired the furniture a little more when I noticed a note laying on a small rectangular stand on a white coffee table in the living room. I walked over to the table and unfolded it reading what it said.

"Your room is on the second story, the second door to your right." I said out loud. I ran up the stairs, which I almost fell on, and found my room. Everything was already organized. My books were in order alphabetically and sorted by personal preference within that order. My clothes where already hung neatly in my HUGE closet. My bed looked a bit small, yet extremely comfortable with white bed sheets and a couple of red and pink pillows. The wall with my bed was painted a dark pink and had two hard lights and either side of the bed. And the shutters on the window where up letting light in. Oh how I loved my new room! My stomach grumbled and I smacked it.

"Shhh., let me enjoy my room some more." I hissed to it. It growled louder. I giggled. "Fine fine, you win."

I dropped my bag onto my bed and went out the door. I ran down the stairway and looked around for the kitchen.

Finally I found the kitchen, and like the rest of the house, not only was the kitchen huge, but it was also very, very beautiful. The colors in the kitchen were the same as the rest of the house. It seemed like my dad and step-mom liked pale colors. The kitchen and the dining room where separated by a think grey curtain, that also matched all the steel silver in the room.

"Enough examining," I mumbled to myself. I opened the fridge and picked out an apple. "This should keep me full for a while."

Amu walked back up to the stairs feeling dirty – not just because of the earlier event today – and decided to take a shower. She remembered passing by a bathroom on her way to her room, and found a supply of robes and towels. She quickly picked out one of each and laid them down next to each other,

APOV

"Ah, that sure felt better." I said once in my room. I walked to my closet and pulled out a purple sleeveless shirt that came down, a little past my waist. I also pulled out a white mini short and pulled it on, after putting on my pink lacy panties and bra. I heard muffled talk coming from downstairs. I pulled my shirt on and hopped down the stairs, almost falling again.

"Dad? You home?" I stopped on the bottom step, in shock.

"Tsukiyomi-sensei?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

APOV

Ikuto Tsukiyomi, my teacher, was standing right across from me.

"Yeah, I'll tell her to call you when she's available." He said into a phone. There was a pause. "No.' Another pause. "No, she's not hear right now. Have a nice day." He hung up.

"What are you doing in my house!?" I yelled. I grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at him. He caught it before it fell on the floor.

"What does it look like? I came here to punish you, and it seems like I have something else to add to the list." He said holding up the vase that I threw at him.

He sat down the vase on the table closest to him and walked up to me, closing the distance between us. I froze.

"Would you like me to punish you three times for the three bad things you've done _Amu_, or would you like me to only give you one punishment that's a little better than the two?"

"You're not giving me any punishment at all!" I yelled and pushed him. He was hard as rock.

"Don't be so cold _Amu_, why don't you give me a little moan like before?" He grabbed my waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, kicking my legs in the air and hitting his back with my hands. He ignored me and walked up the stairs. Once he was done walking up the stairs, he headed for a room. He quickly opened the door, walked in – me still on his shoulder-, closed the door, and locked it with his free hand.

The room was white like the rest of the house, but it had tints of green furniture here and there. He threw me onto something soft that I soon realized was a bed.

"I don't want to hurt you Amu, but if you make me, I will." He said pulling down my mini shorts. I kicked my feet in the air again and one happened to land on his chest. He grabbed both of my wrists in one of his hands and continued to pull my shorts. He threw it on the floor and started pulling off my panties.

IPOV:

I couldn't handle it anymore! I felt myself getting harder by the second.

"Relax a little," I murmured to Amu, who happened to be squirming.

I unbuttoned my pants and pulled down my zipper, and pulled my boxers down. She blushed, eyes wide, looking at me.

"Please don't." she whispered. I ignored her and rubbed my dick making it harder.

"This might hurt a little," I mumbled. I slowly put my dick into her trying to make it less painful to her. She moaned.

I let go of her wrists and placed my hands on her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Harder," I heard her mumbled, and that's just what I wanted to do. My dick felt so good in her hot, wet pussy.

I accelerated my pace, going in as far as I could. Amu screamed in pleasure.

"You're so big." She mumbled as I went in faster. I heard myself moan in pleasure.

"I'm gonna come." I said breathing heavily. I felt my sperm shoot out of my penis into her as she moaned. I took my dick out of her and watched some of the come come out of her. I lifted her up from the bed and placed her back onto my dick. She rested her head on my shoulder as she moved up and down.

After a bit, I took her off of me and sat her on the bed, grabbing a handful of her hair. She quickly understood and opened her mouth, and started sucking my dick. It felt so good. Her tongue circled the head of my dick. I came in her mouth and she swallowed. Comprehension crossed her face when she realized what she had done and with _who_ she had done it _with._

She scooted away from me and closed her thighs, blushing.

APOV

What had I just done? Obviously that was a rhetorical question seeing how I knew _exactly _what I had done. I had sex with my teacher who I hadn't even known for more than, oh I don't know, twenty minutes?

"Tsukiyomi-sensei…I-" He cut me off.

"Ikuto." I looked at him confused. "Call me Ikuto."

I blushed. He wanted me to call him his first name. "Well…Ikuto-kun, I um…" I was lost for words. I didn't know what to say. _Thank you,_ popped into my mind, but I didn't know why. _Thank him for what? Having sex with me? No…having __**good**__ sex with me._ I blushed again, my face no doubt getting redder.

"Thank you," I mumbled, embarrassed. He chuckled.

"Save it. You might change your mind later." He got up and pulled his pants back on. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Wait!" I yelled. He ignored me and walked out the door. He's taking a shower in my house? I shrugged it off and grabbed my panties and shorts. I quickly pulled them on and ran down the stairs. I heard someone inside the house again.

"Dad? Arisu?" I yelled?

"Over here Amu!" I heard Arisu yell from the kitchen. I walked over and saw her cooking. "I'm just finishing up dinner. Can you set the table for me?" I shrugged.

"Sure." I grabbed the table cloth that was neatly folded on the table and unfolded it. I blushed realizing what Arisu had said. The words replayed in my head.

_I'm just finishing up dinner. Finishing up._ The reason why those two words shocked me was because she was down here cooking dinner, when Ikuto-kun and I were having sex. I froze. _Ikuto-kun. _He was still in the house.

I quickly set the table and ran to the kitchen.

"Table's done." I said nervously. Arisu giggled and headed for the stairs. I ran in front of her and blocked her way.

"Where are you going?" I asked too quickly.

"I'm just going to get changed Amu." She answered confused. She walked around me, but I blocked her way again.

"You don't need to change! You're beautiful the way you look!"

"Thank you honey, but my clothes are covered in flour." She looked behind my shoulder, at the stairs. I froze.

"What's for dinner?" Ikuto mumbled. I turned around to see him in a black undershirt and white plaid boxers.

"Oh Amu, your father and I forgot to mention. This is Ikuto, your step-brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

APOV:

"Step. Brother." I mumbled.

"Amu-chan? Are you okay?" Arisu put her hand on my forehead. "Amu, you're burning up!" I felt myself fall forward, everything turning black. Before I was taken by the darkness, I felt hands catch me.

"Ikuto! Get Tsumugu!"

I felt my eyelids turn from black to light orange. I slowly opened them, Ikuto's face absurdly close. I blushed; he frowned.

"She's awake mom." Ikuto said, moving his face away from mine. He took a seat on something behind him.

"One second honey. Your step-father and I will be there in a sec." I noticed that Ikuto and I were in the living room, me sitting on the sofa, and Ikuto sitting on the coffee table across from me. I also noticed that he was still in his black undershirt and white plaid boxers, and what really caught my eye was a bulge _in_ his boxers.

"Hey Amu-chan, honey, are you feeling better?" Arisu said from behind me. "Your father is asleep, I tried waking him up, but he ignored me." Arisu was wearing a grey silk robe, her hair was a bit messy.

"No it's fine. What time is it?" I mumbled. Ikuto looked behind me.

"Just past three in the morning. You were out for about nine hours."

"Nine hours!?" I yelled. Ikuto nodded.

"Ikuto, honey, I think you should skip work for today or call in sick or something. You haven't slept a wink." Right on cue, Ikuto yawned.

"I might not, though three hours of sleep won't do me good." Ikuto got up off the coffee table and stretched, curving his back outward. The bulge in his boxers shown even more.

"Come on Amu, sleep with me." He said grabbing my wrist.

"Aw, you two are already getting along! I'm glad!" Arisu walked over to Ikuto and patted his head, then mine.

Arisu headed back to where she was. "You two have fun. I'm heading back to sleep."

Before I knew it, I was over Ikuto's shoulder, _again_, and headed for the stairs.

"Let go of me!" I hissed. He opened the door to his room and locked it once we were inside. I mumbled something under my breath.

Once again he threw me onto his bed, and started taking off my shirt and shorts. I struggled to break free, but there was no point seeing how he'd already taken them off. I sneezed.

"You're a pervert. And why didn't you tell me that you were my brother!?"

He started taking off his shirt, I froze once again, looking like an idiot.

"Step-brother." He corrected. I turned away from him. He crawled onto the bed and lay down, facing my back.

"I'm cold." I mumbled. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him, hugging me close.

"Is that better?" He mumbled against my ear. I could feel the bulge on the lower side of my back.

"No." I frowned and sneezed, accidentally leaning my butt more onto his dick. I felt it pulsing. Ikuto sighed and grabbed something. It was covers. He pulled it over both of us, still holding me with one of his arms.

"Now?" He slipped his other hand back around my waist. I didn't answer. After a while, I heard him breathing softly against my neck. I groaned mentally. I was to lay here, for who knew how long, not even tired thanks to my nine hour "sleep".

This is going to be a long night.

Black. Pitch black, and cold. Where was he? Slowly, as if he was afraid of what he would see, he opened his eyes – and immediately regretted! Ouch. There had been a dozen giants hammering at his skull – what had he done the previous night?

Slowly his memories came back; Amu. Amu had fainted because she had found out the truth. He had drunk alcohol in order to keep himself awake.

Suddenly his eyes where wide open and he rose abruptly from the bed; he had to go to work!

He quickly looked at the time and sighed. It was almost four in the afternoon. He would've been home already if he went to work. He got up off the bed heading for the bathroom then for the door.

"What to eat?" He mumbled to himself reaching the bottom of the steps. He heard someone in the kitchen. He peeked over the wall, but saw no one.

"Mom?" Not likely he thought to himself. She gets off work around six; same went with his step-dad. "Amu?"

Someone behind him covered Ikuto's mouth and nose with a white cloth.

"Don't worry," was the last thing he heard before unconsciousness took him.

IPOV:

Slowly I came to myself, but I couldn't move. My hands and feet were stretched out and tied - or chained - to something. A piece of black cloth was over my face, so I couldn't see a thing, and I was gagged with something that filled my whole mouth. It made it hard to make any sound at all.

A sudden breeze gave my nude body goosebumps, and the cloth blew away. The sight that met me was a woman. Clad in black leather, and holding a whip in her right hand - and a white pill in her left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

IPOV:

The woman walked up to the end of the bed frame and smiled. "This will only hurt a little bit, but if you move anymore than you have to, it's gonna hurt a whole lot more than it should." She laid down her whip on the bed and spread my legs apart. "Relax," She said smiling and stuck the pill inside me.

It felt disgusting, yet I didn't move; I couldn't. I felt myself my body getting hotter. It felt like I was burning.

The lady burst out laughing. "I can't do this anymore!" She took off a mask and hat that she had been wearing and showed me her face.

"Utau!?" I yelled, though I'm pretty sure it sounded something like "UWAHWU!?"

She laughed again and walked over to me, taking off the towel that had been shoved in my mouth.

"You're such a perv." I mumbled looking at her. She giggled and laid on top of my naked body.

"So how have you been Ikuto?" She said, tracing her finger along my bare chest.

"Fine." I mumbled. Her finger felt cold against my chest. I could feel myself harden.

UPOV:

I slowly got up off him and grabbed his dick. I leaned in and started beating him off, sliding my fist up and down from the base to the head. Pre-cum oozed out which I spread around with my thumb. Ikuto was moaning and pushing himself against my hand as my finger moved around the head. I played with his cock and whispered, "I've missed you."

I leaned in, still gripping Ikuto's dick and gave him a deep kiss, pushing my tongue in as far as I could. Then when his tongue entered my mouth I sucked on it slowly, picking up his cock, pumping the pace as he groaned with pleasure.

I worked his dick, one hand I played with his balls while my other was gliding up and down his cock. I could feel Ikuto's body stiffen as he neared orgasm, so I slowed down my pace and slowly stroked all the way up and then all the way down his shaft, gripping his dick extra hard.

I was pleased to feel Ikuto's hands caressing my legs and I opened them nice and wide so he could ease a finger or two on my covered vagina. I moaned and arched my back in encouragement as he teased and taunted my covered pussy and clit.

I was planning making him cum hard, so I reached forward with both hands and concentrated one hand to grasp his gorgeous dick and the other hand pushed down against his peephole and carefully continued working his cock up and down.

I willing pulled on Ikuto's dick harder and faster, keeping the palm of my other hand pressed down against his peehole. I stroked and teased his shaft as I prepared to finish him off. He squirmed as his balls tightened and seconds before he blew his load I gripped his shaft and clamped down my thumb over his peehole. Ikuto's whole body jerked as his cum rose and we both groaned as I moved my thumb away and he shot his hot cum.

It was amazing, I'd stopped up the flow for only a moment or two with my thumb, but when I moved it away a jet of hot instantly shot out of his dick and at least three feet into the air.

I leaned over and slid Ikuto's sticky dick into my mouth to suck him completely dry. And his hot dick tasted great. He even pumped a few more shots of cum into my mouth, but I didn't swallow it, I just saved it as he collapsed with a groan of satisfaction.

When Ikuto finally he stopped cumming, I slid my lips up and down his shaft a couple more times before looking up at him with a dribble of his cum running down my chin. I giggled.

"Maybe it's just me," he gasps. "But that felt extremely good."

I wiped the cum off my chin with the sheets on the bed. "No, no. It's that thing I put in you. It makes your hormones go out of control and crave sex, though what I just did should make you feel all better." I said and winked, unshackling him from the bed frame.

"Anyways, that was your birthday present. I remembered it was tomorrow, but I have something to do tomorrow, and I doubt you'd invite me over though I'm your girlfriend."

He faked a cough. "Ah, well, my family and all…t-they'd want me to spend it with t-them." I rolled my eyes. "What time is it anyways?"

I looked at the clock behind me. "Just a little before five. Need to get home?"

Ikuto nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Come visit me at work sometime. I'm sure my male students would pay attention if you were teaching the class.

"I'll be sure to stop by sometime. Here," I threw him his boxers and laughed. "Seems like your gonna have to get back home in that."

"You didn't bring any of my clothes?!"

"Were you planning on staying over?"

He sighed. "Fine fine. I give." He snatched the boxers away from me and pulled them on.

"I'll drive you home." I offered.

"I'll see you later I guess." I said waving to Ikuto as he got out of the car. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

IPOV:

I ran across the lawn to the house and twist the door knob to the front door. The door was open, to my amazement. It was usually always locked.

I looked around once inside hoping no one would see me, not that they would've cared.

I remembered about the secret door in the living room that led to an extra set of stairs. I ran to the living room, freezing at the entrance.

Hotori-kun and Amu where sitting on the sofa, kissing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

IPOV:

I stared at them from around the corner. The emotion that I felt, felt foreign to me. Something I'd never experienced, yet I knew what it was. Jealousy. I sighed at the word. Me? Feeling jealous? Disgusting.

I knew what to do. A whole plan formed in my head. All I had to do, was to get the plan into action. But for now, I had to make sure Amu didn't suspect anything.

I slowly tiptoed up the stairs to my room and headed for my personal bathroom. I stepped into the shower turning on the cold water.

My birthday's tomorrow…I thought to myself and smiled. I can start my plans tomorrow. All I have to do is make some phone calls.

I quickly finished taking a shower and got out, drying myself with a towel.

I threw the boxers I had worn before into the hamper, and grabbed some clean clothes. I ended up choosing a stripped shirt with black pants, grabbing a random colored boxer in the process. I quickly put them on; wrapping a towel around my neck and walked down the stairs, to the kitchen.

"Hey Amu," I mumbled grabbing a banana.

"Hey, where were you?" she asked. She eyed my hair.

"I had to head out for a bit. So where's Tadase?"

"He left a bit ag-…" She blushed realizing what I asked. I took a bite out of the banana. "I-Ikuto! D-don't you know to dry your hair a-after getting out of the shower?"

"If it bothers you, you dry it." I threw my towel at her and walked out of the kitchen. She followed me to the living room.

"Sit." She ordered, pointing to the floor. I obeyed and sat in front of the sofa. She took a seat behind me and started drying my hair.

"I was thinking," I mumbled throwing my banana peel on the coffee table. "My birthday's tomorrow and I find it boring to spend it with my parents. Wanna spend it with me?" Amu froze and I smiled. "You can invite Tadase of course. I was planning on inviting some friends too."

Amu hesitated. "S-sure. A-are you going to celebrate here, or somewhere else?"

I thought about it. "Somewhere else I guess. We can all meet here, and then head out to somewhere."

"Mkay…" she mumbled. I chuckled and got off the floor. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make some phone calls." I ran back to my room and reached for my cell. I dialed the familiar phone number and waited.

"Hello?" the person on the other line answered.

"Kukai?" I smiled. Oh, this is gonna be good.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Next Day: School Hallway

APOV:

"Tadase-kun, I was wondering if you wanted to come over. It's Ikuto-niisan's birthday today, and he said I could invite someone."

"Ikuto-niisan?" He questioned. _That's right…I'd never told Tadase that Ikuto, our third block teacher, was my brother._

"Um, yeah. Tsukiyomi-sensei is my step-brother." I paused. "So do you want to come?"

"Sure Amu-chan." He grabbed my hand. "We better hurry, forth block is about to start."

IPOV:

"Long time no see Kukai." I said as he came in.

"Same here, Ikuto. Finally turning twenty-two eh? You sure are getting pretty old." Kukai said laughing, punching me in the arm. "By the way, here's Rima."

A petite little blonde peeked behind Kukai's shoulder. "Hey Ikuto."

"Haha, hey Rima. Still shy I see." I chuckled; she frowned. I walked to the living room; the followed.

"Where's the guy?" Rima asked sitting down on the sofa.

"He's still at school, but he'll be here in a bit."

"And your step-sister?" She asked.

"She's still at school too."

Rima sighed. Kukai laughed.

"Oh, that reminds me! Here." Kukai handed me a little box.

"One from me too," Rima said, holding a bag. I sighed and took both of their presents.

"I didn't invite you guys over for you to give me presents, I invited you over for the plan, remember?" Rima rolled her eyes. "And Kukai…what you have to do might be a little harder. You remember Utau right?"

"Yeah, your girlfriend right?"

"Er…yeah. Well…the thing is, I like someone else, and if I broke up with Utau, she'd freak out and probably murder everyone I know…so I need to ask you something. Do you like Utau?"

Kukai hesitated. "Is that a trick question?"

I sighed. "Kukai, I'm not trying to trick you or anything. I honestly want to know." He didn't answer. "Kukai, I'm not joking!"

Rima flicked Kukai's forehead and answered. "If he's not answering Ikuto, that means yes."

Kukai's face flushed. "F-fine! I sorta like her." I smiled.

"Perfect. I need you to make her fall in love with you. I told her to come over around four, since that's the time that school finishes."

"So…this girl you like…it's your step-sister isn't it?" Rima asked. There was no point in me denying it.

"Yeah, but I don't really want anyone knowing, so…don't tell anyone." I could feel my face get a little hotter.

Rima looked at my face. "That girl sure must be something to make you blush, even if it's barely noticeable."

A knock came from the door. "I'll be right back you guys." I threw Kukai the remote for the TV. "Watch anything you want."

I half ran to the door, and swung it open.

"Hello Tsukiyomi-sensei." Hotori-kun said holding Amu's hand. "We ran into someone on the way."

"Hey Ikuto!" Utau yelled, attacking me in a hug. "I didn't know you taught my little cousin!"

I froze. "Cousin? You both have different last names…"

"Yeah, cousin dumby. We're not siblings."

I shook it off. "Whatever, come in."

After a while, we all headed for the restaurant I choose in a limo. Kukai kept on arguing on how hungry he was while Rima talked inanimately to Tadase, just as planned.

"We're here." I heard the driver say as he opened the door.

We all entered the restaurant and took our seats in a booth. Each booth could seat three each, so we only needed two booths.

Amu sat next to the wall, Tadase next to her, and then Rima, and on the other side, I sat across from Amu next to the wall, Utau next to me, and then Kukai. I eavesdropped on their conversations.

"I so bet I could eat more ramen than you can!" Kukai yelled.

Utau yelled back. "Yeah right! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't bowls of ramen!"

"Is that a bet?!"

"You bet it is!"

They both got up out of the booth and headed for a small ramen stand in the restaurant. I smiled mentally. Kukai was doing his part, and Rima was too.

"Hahaha!" Tadase nearly shouted in laughter. Rima was laughing too, her small cheeks pink.

I looked over to Amu who looked, well…lost. She had a slight frown on her lips, her pink hair covering some of her face.

I wanted to comfort her, but I had to stick to the plan. She was supposed to come to me, not the other way around.

"Are you ready to order?" The lady said looking at me.

"Guys, you want anything?"

"Spaghetti!" Rima and Tadase said at the same time. They laughed in unison.

"Nothing for me." Amu mumbled. The lady looked at me with a flirty smile and winked.

"Two cokes please." I answered as she wrote the orders down. I heard Amu sigh.

The waitress came back with Rima and Tadase's orders and the two cokes.

"Here you go," She said looking at me. She placed the coke in front of me, her arm lightly touching mine. I faked a smile.

"I hate coke." Amu mumbled as I pushed the glass to her. I grabbed a straw and put it in the glass, taking a sip.

"Sucks for you."

Amu sighed and took a sip looking at the table.

"Ikuto!" Utau yelled into my ear. My heart over exaggerated and freaked out.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go home and Kukai offered to drive me since he has to go to." Utau said, talking fast. Kukai smiled at me from behind her shoulder.

"Sure," I said. "See you guys later." I looked over to Rima.

"Does that mean I have to go?" Rima said with a frown at her face. Kukai nodded.

"I promised you mom, so don't get mad at me!" Kukai said, defending himself. Rima leaned in and gave Tadase a kiss on the corner of his mouth and then came over to hug me.

"He's disgusting." She whispered and pulled away. "And again, happy birthday!"

I called for the bill while I watched Kukai, Utau, and Rima leaving.

Tadase cleared his throat. "Tsukiyomi-sensei, my mother said I had to be home by nine-thirty, and I don't want to sound like a bother, but could you drop me off?"

Tadase's house was farther than I'd thought. When we got there, it had started to pour.

"Thanks for the ride sensei! I'll see you later Amu-chan!" he yelled over the rain as he got out. The car ride back home was quiet, – mostly because I was ignoring Amu – and longer. The limo dropped us off in the driveway and went to go park around back.

Both of us walked to the house as it started to rain. I opened the door, everything inside was pitched black. Lightning made the house flash with light for a split second and thunder followed, shaking the house.

I heard Amu gasp, her body shaking from the corner of my eye. I felt something warm slide into my hand; shaking.

_So Amu's afraid of thunderstorms, eh__?_ I smiled at the thought. _Oh, so many ways this night can end._ I thought to myself as another round of lightning and thunder broke through the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

APOV:

I squeezed Ikuto's hand; scared. "I-Ikuto..." I mumbled looking up. I saw him looking down at me with a slight frown touching his lips.

I lay in my bed, under the covers trying to block out the sound of the thunder. I couldn't handle it anymore. I slowly got out from under the covers and tip-toed out of my room. Another round of thunder shook through the house.

IPOV:

I heard the door to my room open. "Ikuto?" I heard Amu whisper.

"What?" I said, sounding bored. I felt the bed drop a bit from Amu's weight.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked shyly, crawling closer to me.

"Whatever." I mumbled. She crawled under the covers and cuddled closer to me, weaving her legs around my waist. I felt myself getting hard.

_Control yourself!_ I yelled to myself mentally. I wanted so much to feel her, smell her, taste her, but I had to stick to the plan.

Amu snuggled closer, her hand tightening around my neck. I could feel her small, round breasts against my chest; her nipples hard from the cold.

_Seriously?! Come on! She was doing this on purpose wasn't she?!_

Amu teased the hairs on my neck, pulling them slightly. "Ikuto…" She mumbled against my chest.

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday."

I chuckled. "You're an hour late Amu. It's past twelve a.m. already, but whatever, I'll take it." She giggled, still teasing the hairs on my neck.

"You remind me of a cat you know," She said looking up at me, her gold eyes soft. I made a purring noise, rubbing my head against hers. She giggled again. "I could just imagine you with a tail and kitty ears."

After a while, my eyes started to droop, my mind feeling fuzzy. I found myself lost in a sea of colors.

APOV:

I woke up, refreshed. That was by far, one of the best nights' sleep I had ever had. I stretched, sitting up seeing Ikuto already awake, sitting on the bed, staring at absolutely nothing.

I crawled in front of him, waving my hand in front of his face, trying to make him snap out of it. I stopped after a while, checking what was wrong.

Ikuto's face was flushed, his hair covering some of his eyes.

"Ikuto? Are you alright?" I asked concerned. No answer. I didn't know what came over me, but just looking at Ikuto's dazed face turned me on a little.

I slowly took off my clothes and pulled down Ikuto's boxers, hoping that I wouldn't snap him out of whatever trance he was in. I pulled out his dick. There was more than a fifty percent chance of Ikuto getting back to himself, but I didn't think about that.

I grabbed Ikuto's rock solid cock, and began to lick it up and down. I sucked on his cock for a while, making a bit of pre-cum ooze into my mouth. Ikuto moaned and his eye lids lowed over his dazed eyes.

"Yours is huge isn't it?" I mumbled mostly to myself. I had never noticed how big he was.

I climbed onto him and stuck his dick into me. A soft moan escaped my lips as his thick cock pushed against my tight pussy.

I moved myself up and down repeatedly, somewhat gasping for air. I took him out of me and grabbed his hard cock again. I grabbed his dick again and moved my hand up and down, teasing the head with my finger.

Ikuto's back hunched, his eyes turning back to normal yet his face was still flushed.

"A-Amu." He mumbled gasping for air as I gave him a hand job; his face pleading. His chest rose and fell heavily.

I let go of his cock and crawled off the bed to a counter in the room. I leaned over the counter, waiting for him to come.

He crawled off the bed; his face still flushed and grabbed me from behind. He grabbed my waist as he pushed in his hard cock; my juices squirting onto Ikuto as he entered. We both gasped for air as he started going faster; my nipples hardened at the feeling.

We headed for the couch and changed positions.

I rapped my arms around his neck as he stuck himself into me again. I pushed his head closer to mine and kissed him on the lips. Our lips parted and he stuck his tongue into my mouth and played with mine. His lips felt warm, leaving a burning sensation.

He picked me up and laid me on the cold floor, my legs in the air. He crawled onto me and stuck himself into me again. I gasped for air as he went in even faster than before. I could feel his eyes on me, his breathing picking up. I turned sideways as he grabbed my leg. It felt extremely painful, yet I felt unbearably pleasurable.

"Come inside me," I gasped as I felt his cock swell. I arched my back in pain as I felt him release his cum inside of me.

"Amu," I heard Ikuto say. I looked up at him and smiled right as he collapsed on me.

"Ikuto? Are you alright?!" I nearly screamed. I quickly got him off of me and turned him over. His face was pinker than before, almost red, and his chest was rising and falling too fast for it to be normal.

"Ikuto?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

APOV:

"Don't worry Amu-chan; Ikuto should be back to normal in no time. He just needs a bit of rest." Arisu said putting a cold towel on Ikuto's forehead. I sighed.

After Ikuto had collapsed, I had to rush and put clothes on him and do the same for me. I didn't really take much time, but Ikuto wasn't the lightest person in the world. I almost had to literally, drag him downstairs. Good thing Arisu had been downstairs to help me haul him onto the sofa.

Ikuto swiftly sat up on the couch and laughed. "Ha ha ha ha, car." And just as swiftly, he lay down again. Arisu and I just stared at him.

"I think we should lay him down on a bed before he hurts himself." Arisu mumbled, concerned for her son.

"I'm a cat," Ikuto slurred, still asleep. "I can sleep anywhere."

Arisu and I just stared at him.

"Um…has he ever talked in his sleep before?" I asked Arisu. She shrugged.

"A couple of times, but that was a while ago…" She trailed off looking at thin air.

"What'd he say?"

"When he was 18, or around that age, he said something like, 'I don't care if we're out of soap, I'm not buying peanuts.'."

"Peanuts?" I questioned.

"He never really liked peanuts…"

"Uh…huh. Anything else?"

"When he was little, he watched some scary movie and he talked about it in his sleep."

"What'd he say?"

"'Cutting flesh with scissors is weird.' I remember his father saying 'What?' and Ikuto said it again, 'Cutting flesh with scissors is _weird._'" Arisu quoted, giggling. "Oh, pass me the towel on his forehead; I'm going to change it."

I handed her the towel, looking at Ikuto's sleepy face. Arisu came back with a clean, damp towel.

"What time did you guys get home anyways?" She asked as she gently placed the towel on Ikuto.

"I'm not sure," I mumbled. "Around eleven thirty I think."

Arisu smiled. "Are you two getting along?" I nodded. "That's nice. I always wanted Ikuto to be an older brother, but his father and I divorced when Ikuto was just a baby. It's sad really.

I remember Ikuto sitting in front of the door, everyday, waiting for his dad to come home. He'd ask where his dad was when he wouldn't come home, but I didn't have the heart to tell him that his dad was never coming back. After a while, Ikuto gave up, and started hating his dad for never coming back.

I don't think I was fair to Ikuto. He was like the adult in the house, while I was the sulking child. I'd miss work, until I got fired, and when Ikuto found out, he'd go off and come back with paychecks almost every week. He'd pay for all the bills, food, and any necessities. That's actually how we got this house. Imagine…a little thirteen year-old, already knowing how to pay bills and take care of his mom while she did nothing."

"How did Ikuto get all that money?" I asked. Is that even _possible_?

"I asked him after a while. He'd come home with shopping bags full of stuff like expensive clothes for both of us, and mostly came home with jewelry for me. At first I thought he'd become an apprentice to some master jewel thief and sold some jewels to a pawn shop for the checks and money, but when I asked him, he would just blush, shake his head, and look away. He actually got his teaching job about two years ago, and he somewhat stopped bringing all those diamonds and clothes for me after I remarried to your father. I still don't understand how he did all that while still going to school getting A's and B's. He rarely ever came home with a C on his report card."

"I never knew Ikuto was like that. I mean, sure, he's nice and a bit perverted, but he doesn't seem like the type of guy that would do all that." I mumbled. Arisu smiled.

"Ikuto's not just some pretty face Amu-chan, he's helped me in my time of need. He was actually thinking about moving out a while ago, but I begged him to stay here."

We both looked at Ikuto, smiling at him.

"Sleepy Mexican community, stop feeding me marshmallows!" Ikuto nearly yelled in his sleep.

"Mexican? Has Ikuto even been to Mexico?" I asked Arisu.

She shook her head. "He's never been out of Japan. Speaking of marshmallows, you hungry? It's about breakfast time, and I still have some time before I head off to work. Want anything?"

I shook my head.

"Alright then. I'm just going to wake your father up and get ready for work. Have a nice Saturday." She said as she hurried to her room.

_Oh yes, what an "exciting" Saturday this would be._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

APOV:

I stared at the TV, watching a stupid sitcom. I had put the air conditioner on due to Ikuto's fever, to cool him down, but it had gotten too cold so I had to lay a blanket over him instead of just turning off the AC.

I raised the volume on the TV.

"Stop it." Ikuto mumbled.

"Stop what?"

"Stop stacking cases."

"What cases? I was watching TV."

"Stop stacking cello cases."

"Are you asleep?" I said obviously knowing the answer.

"It's the cheeky chezzer in the corner!"

"What?"

"He's smiling at you." Ikuto said in a spooky voice.

"Oh…kay?"

On a commercial break, I ran up the stairs and grabbed a blanket for me. I would've just stole Ikuto's, but that would've been somewhat mean. I ran back downstairs just in time before the intermission finished.

"What is this show even about?" I mumbled to myself.

"It speaks about the cat negatively." He mumbled. I just stared at him. Just then, he smacked the fuck out of a lamp with his hand and made it fall to the floor.

_I wonder what kind of fever Ikuto has_, I thought to myself. I didn't know where to check, since I didn't know if there was a house computer or a laptop here. I'm sure my dad or step-mom – maybe even Ikuto – has one, but I didn't want to check all over the house. I sighed and continued to watch TV.

"Turn on the lights." Ikuto said. I looked over to him.

"Why?"

"The Mexican hands!" he yelled. I picked up the lamp from the floor and turned it on. "Murderers." Ikuto said in an evil voice, and then burped.

This couldn't be happening to me! My first weekend since I got here, and I have to spend it with a sleep-talking weirdo.

Kukai! Rima! I thought. I could invite them over!

I quickly got off the couch, throwing my blanket on the coffee table, and ran to Ikuto's room.

I looked around his room for a cell phone and found it on a chair that was in there. I checked through the phone book and found Kukai's number. I quickly dialed it, waiting for him to pick up.

"Ikuto?" Kukai said on the other line.

"Hey Kukai. It's me, Amu. From yesterday."

"Oh yeah," he said chuckling. "I remember you. You need anything?"

"Yeah, um, I was hoping you could come over and help me look after Ikuto. He's sick, and being retarded. It's driving me insane!"

"Yeah, sure. I just came back from soccer practice, but I'm going to baby sit Rima in a bit. You mind if I bring her over?"

"Not at all. She can come along."

"Mkay, I'll be there in a bit. I just need to take a shower and stuff. See ya."

"Bye." I muttered, hanging up. I danced around Ikuto's room. "Yay!"

"Thank you guys so much for coming over." I said as Kukai and Rima walked through the door. Kukai was wearing a green undershirt – accentuating his muscles – and loose jeans, while Rima was wearing a blue mini dress with white leggings. I felt a little underdressed looking at both of them.

I wore a white thin sweater that went a little farther than my waist, also wearing leggings, though mine where a solid black. I had the sweater zipped up since I was too lazy to put a shirt under.

Rima stared at me. "You're not mad?"

"For?" I mumbled.

"The Hotori-kun thing…"

I searched through my brain what she was talking about. _Oh, that…_ "No, I guess I'm not mad…at _you_. I don't really care much though. That's the last time I go out with a pretty face like Tadase. Have a seat." I said, pointing to the sofa. Kukai ignored me and crouched in front of Ikuto's sleeping body.

"You're really sick aren't you Ikuto." He said poking Ikuto's cheek.

"Crunchy bees," Ikuto mumbled.

"Crunchy bees?" Kukai said, confused.

"They're piling up and I can't then sweep up anymore. They're dying by the thousands!" Ikuto muttered and slapped Kukai across the face. Rima's mouth dropped.

"Kukai! Are you alright!?" I said looking at his cheek. He laughed.

"So Ikuto sleep talks huh! Fun!" He said ignoring me. "Ikuto, say something again."

"Uhh…UHH….." Ikuto mumbled.

"Are you okay?" I asked, to Ikuto this time.

"…I got a knife…"

Kukai laughed. "A knife?"

"…for revenge…" he muttered. All of us froze.

"Scary." Rima whispered.

"I'll go make cake," I mumbled, trying to get away from Ikuto.

"I'll join you," Rima said following me to the kitchen. We heard Ikuto sleep talking some more as we left. Kukai was just bursting out laughing.

"Hey Rima," I said as I preheated the oven to three hundred and fifty degrees. I placed a rack in the center of the oven. I lined the bottoms of the round cake pans with parchment paper. "Do you know anything about Ikuto?"

Rima grabbed a food processor and started processing some cream cheese and mascarpone cheese. "Not much." She mumbled and grabbed vanilla extract and confectioners' sugar from one of the cabinets. She measured some out and added it to the mix. "Any reason why you ask?"

I grabbed a mixing bowl and started sifting flour, salt, and cocoa powder. I set it aside. "It's just that earlier today, Ikuto's mom, my step-mom, was telling me some things about Ikuto, and I found it interesting, especially a certain topic." I mumbled, trailing off.

I let the conversation go as we finished making the cake. It took us over half an hour to finish baking the cake and make the cream cheese frosting. Rima smiled at me when we finished. I smiled back. Maybe Rima and I could become good friends.

"Here Kukai," I said as I handed him a piece of the red velvet cake Rima and I had made.

"Yummy." He said taking it along with a fork. I looked over to Ikuto who looked like he was trying to swim on the sofa.

"What's Ikuto doing?" Rima asked.

Kukai laughed. "I told him he was a fish, and he started doing that." He pointed over to Ikuto. I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know Ikuto?" I asked Kukai. He swallowed the cake he had in his mouth.

"We were in the same classes in high school. No one would really talk to him, though he looks just as he did then, so I decided to go over and talk to him. He ignored me at first, but I kept bugging him till he said something." Kukai said laughing. "Oh he said something alright, but it wasn't what I wanted to hear."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, something along the lines of 'Fuck You.' I guess. I didn't stop bugging him though. I'd come over his house, this one to be exact, and just follow him around and stuff. His mom just laughed, and not once, was I kicked out. Ikuto just learned to have me around."

I laughed and ate some more of my cake. "Do any of you guys know what Ikuto worked for, for him to be able to afford all this?"

Rima laughed. "Why do you wanna know? So you can find a job like he had and get money?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I just want to know, since I find it impossible for some teenager to have made _that_ much money."

Kukai scratched his head. "I'm not sure if Ikuto would like us telling. When he told me, he was all embarrassed and stuff. I don't blame him."

"How did Ikuto tell you Rima?" I asked.

"He didn't tell me, I overheard." She said as if it was nothing. Ikuto slowly stopped acting like a fish.

"So I'm the only one who doesn't know?" I sighed. I felt out of the loop.

"Don't stress yourself too much. I think it's a good thing that Ikuto hasn't told you. I think you'd be like...I don't know. Shocked? I guess that's the word."

I smiled and looked over to Ikuto. "Oh Ikuto," I said crawling over to him. The other two hadn't gotten what I was doing. "What did you work as when you were a teenager?" I asked smiling.

"I s-" before Ikuto could finish, Kukai covered his mouth. I frowned.

"That's not fair Kukai. Both of you know, and I don't." I pouted. I could still hear Ikuto mumbled under Kukai's hand. I quickly grabbed Kukai's hand, snatching it away from Ikuto's mouth.

"-omen." Ikuto said, finishing.

_Omen?_ Ikuto worked as an omen? Is being an omen even a job? I sighed in frustration.

"November 7, we'll be there, make mad love to you ass-clowns." Ikuto mumbled and fell off the sofa onto me. Kukai laughed as he dodged Ikuto.

"Ow," he mumbled and got up, his head hitting my chin.

"OW!" We both yelled in unison. I could hear Kukai and Rima laughing behind us. Ikuto looked at me from under his lashes.

"Weirdo," he mumbled.

"Weirdo?! You're the one who sleep talks!" I yelled. Ikuto froze, then loosened up and laughed.

"Maybe you don't know what I'm referring to." He said as he crawled up, leaning on me, and wrapped his arms around my neck. "What I'm referring to," he mumbled into my ear. "Is what you did to me this morning." He locked his legs around one of mine as I felt him grind his erection against my thigh.

"Get off me you pervert!" I yelled, trying to push him off me to no avail. I frowned. Why weren't Kukai and Rima doing anything?

Ikuto laughed and hugged me tighter. I could feel his erection pulsing, swelling against my thigh, wanting to be touched.

I could feel my face and body flush. "Ikuto," I moaned in embarrassment.

"Hm?" He hummed against my neck. I could feel his nose trailing the line of my collarbone. Kukai laughed.

"I can't hold it in anymore," Kukai said, laughing hysterically.

"What I don't understand...is why you're laughing. If I was watching this, I'd see it more as an erotic show, not a comedy." Ikuto mumbled, unzipping my sweater, exposing my stomach and bra.

"I-Ikuto, g-get o-off." I moaned as he slipped his hand under my bra. I could feel my nipples as he fondled them.

"Hnnn," Ikuto mumbled, smiling.

"You're such a pervert Ikuto. Harassing people like that." I heard Rima mutter. I turned my flushed face towards her and saw a small smile on her lips. "And to your sister too." Ikuto rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Whatever." He mumbled and re-zipped my sweater. I was about to crawl away, but he grabbed me by the waist and sat me on top of him. My face got hotter as I felt his erection through my leggings. "Amu," Ikuto said softly. I looked him in the eyes, and before I knew it, his warm lips pressed against mine.

My vision started to get fuzzy, as everything turned black.

"She fainted." I heard someone say laughing.

_Perfect._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

IPOV:

"Just telling her that it was "shocking" should be information enough Kukai." I said irritated. Kukai smiled nervously.

"I didn't mean it that way Ikuto. For all she knows, you could've sold hand puppets, and a guy like you selling hand puppets _would_ be somewhat shocking."

"I don't understand why you just don't tell her." Rima muttered.

"Whose side are you on Rima? Amu's or mine?"

She sighed. "I'm thinking about it."

"Dude, relax. It's nothing _big_. Don't get so worked up about it." Kukai said, playfully punching my arm.

I rubbed my temples. "I find it embarrassing," I mumbled.

"If you don't tell her Ikuto, I will." Rima said walking over to Amu, who was lying on my bed. We'd move from the living room to my room.

"Amu's side huh?" I mumbled. Rima nodded.

"I like Amu. She seems like fun."

I could see a faint blush on Rima's cheeks. She wasn't used to expressing much feeling to people she weren't close to.

"Fine, whatever. I'll tell her when she wakes up." I sighed. This was gonna be embarrassing.

The conversation had ended after I'd said that. Rima had a chair next to my bed, watching Amu, occasionally poking her cheek. Kukai was seated on one of the chairs in my room watching TV, while I lay on the floor, looking at the ceiling.

"How are you and Utau doing?" I mumbled to Kukai while a commercial was on. He blushed.

"It's only been one day Ikuto." He said suddenly seeming interested on a tampon commercial on the TV. I rolled my eyes.

"I liked it better when you were asleep." Rima muttered. "Or when both of you were awake, but no~, you just _had_ to make Amu faint."

Someone knocked on the door and opened it. "I thought I heard someone in here," Amu's dad said looking at Kukai, Rima, Amu, and I. "What's wrong with Amu-chan?"

Rima ran to the bathroom in my room as filled a glass full of water. She ran back – carefully – and poured water on Amu's face. "Nothing."

Amu shot up as the water spilled on her face. She looked over to Rima. "What was that for?!" She nearly yelled.

"Kukai told me to do it." Rima lied. Amu looked over to Kukai.

"Ikuto told me to tell Rima."

She looked over to me and blushed.

"Amu-chan, are you alright?" Tsumugu asked. Amu wiped her face with her sweater sleeve and nodded. "Alright, have fun playing whatever." He said as he left.

"Why'd you spill water on me Rima?" Amu asked.

"Ikuto has something to tell you."

I stared at Rima in disbelief. She couldn't be serious.

"What is it Ikuto?" She asked innocently.

I looked away and mumbled. "I um…" Everything went silent.

"You…what?" Rima pushed. I sighed and looked at the floor.

"I was told that you were curious about what I used to work as, well…"

APOV:

"You what?!" I screamed.

"I really don't want to repeat myself." Ikuto mumbled.

"So I'm not hearing things…?"

"Nope. I really did…do all that."

I couldn't believe it. "You actually sold you body…wouldn't that mean that you still do all that?" Ikuto shrugged. "So you do?"

"No, I don't. God this is embarrassing." he sighed.

"I guess I could understand the reason why you'd do that. I'm not sure if I would do the same as you, since I'm not really, well, gorgeous." Ikuto smiled.

"Was that a compliment?"

"Keep you pants on." I mumbled. Everyone laughed.

"Bye Amu, bye Ikuto." Rima said. She gave us a quick hug before she left through the door.

"See you guys later!" Kukai yelled though we were right in front of him. He rustled my hair and did some weird secret handshake with Ikuto.

Ikuto and I watched them drive away in their car.

"How 'bout we go and have some fun?" Ikuto said winking at me.

"No thanks. I think I've had my fair share of Ikuto for a lifetime." I mumbled walking away.

"What about me huh? Does it look like I've had my fair share of Amu for a lifetime?"

"Yes."

"Hardly. I've only had my fair share of Amu for about, oh, I don't know, four days maybe." Ikuto said catching up to me. I rolled my eyes.

"I've only been here for four days. So the only way you'd get your fair share of me, is until you die." I mumbled, climbing up the stairs.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea." I heard him mutter. I turned around to see a smile on his face.

"Not a bad idea at all…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

APOV:

September had passed to no surprise, adding two new additions to our little group.

The first one, Yuiki, Yaya. She is literally was the baby in the group. Age 14; She loves eating candy and sweets.

The next one to join was Fujimori, Nageshiko. Age 17; He is very fashionable and has a hand at cooking.

"Where's Ikuto?" Kukai asked. We were all in my backyard in a somewhat circular glass house we liked to call the Royal Garden.

"He's sulking," I mumbled.

"Enough chit-chat!" Rima nearly yelled. "We have to get all our costumes ready for the Halloween Party we're throwing." I sighed at the thought.

She had chosen all of our costumes and was now sketching them out. She wanted all of us to dress as they did in the eighteen hundreds or whatever time period she was talking about. Since we were the hosts of the party, we had to serve our guests in some way.

Kukai and Ikuto were going to be knights, greeting people at the front door. Since it was a Halloween party, they'd have to offer candy to all the guests who entered.

They were to wear chain link body armor with high boots that reached just below their knees. They also had to hold a sword and shield to make them seem more like knights.

Nageshiko was going to be the eighth century chef, cooking all the food in the kitchen. He was going to be dressed in a black velvet chef outfit with those weird chef hats. He probably had the easiest job out of all of us.

Rima was going to be the Court Jester. She was going to be stationed on one of the platforms Ikuto and Kukai had built in the house and was going to put a performance for anybody who would watch. All she really had to do was have a sense of humor which she certainly had. It would probably be a bit shocking to those who didn't know her, but we knew her enough to know that she _loved_ gags and comedy.

Yaya was going to be dressed in a white leotard along with a white tutu. She was going to occupy the other platform Ikuto and Kukai had built. All she would have to do was put on a ballet performance for the guests. Yaya's job seemed like the easiest, but by the end of the day, she was going to be pooped.

I was to be dressed as a maid. The outfit I had to wear was nothing like the eighteenth century maids. I was to be dressed more as a current maid with the black dress and frilly apron. I also had to wear long black stockings with a frilly choker around my neck along with one of those flimsy ribbon hats.

My job was to cater everyone with what they wanted. To me, that seemed like the hardest job.

And lastly, was Utau. She wasn't really part of the "gang", but she had become a famous breakout singer, and had volunteered to give a performance at the party. Rima wasn't exactly sure about Utau's costume, seeing how she wanted to be one of those medieval torture people that well…tortured people. Kukai, Utau's boyfriend wasn't really sure if he wanted Utau dressed like that, and plus, kids _were _invited to the party, not just adults.

"Okay, I have Ikuto's and Kukai's knight costumes all sketched out and will get my tailors to work on it right away. I also have your costume done Amu, and I have Nageshiko's," she paused and blushed, looking at him. "Costume done along with mine. All I need to do is order Yaya's and sketch one out for Utau. Anyone have any ideas?"

"I think her costume should be a queen." Kukai said, smiling hopefully.

"Yaya thinks that's unfair!" Yaya said pouting, talking in third person again. "If Utau-chan wears a dress, Yaya wants to wear one too!"

"Maybe we should dress her as one of those Opera singers." Nageshiko suggested.

"It does make sense; she is a singer after all." I said, agreeing.

"Don't opera singers just wear a sheet?" Kukai asked.

Rima shrugged. "They sometimes wear outfits that remind me of Vikings…"

I felt someone grab me from behind also grabbing the chair I was sitting in.

"Amu~" Ikuto whined. I sighed.

"Why didn't anyone tell me he was behind me?" I asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Why are you avoiding me Amu~" Ikuto whined again.

"There's no way I could be avoiding you, we live together. I see you everyday at home _and_ at school."

"That's not what I mean Amu. It's been a month, _a month_ since we'd have s-" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Ha ha…ha." I said laughing nervously. Everyone already knew that Ikuto, my step-brother and teacher liked me, but they didn't really know about how Ikuto and I used to have sex and all that.

"Rima-tan, can you give Yaya a ride home?" Yaya asked.

"Sure. Kukai, Nageshiko, do guys need a ride?"

"Yes, please. It is getting rather late."

"Sure." Kukai said, eyeing me. I blushed in embarrassment.

He was probably the only exception, since he and Ikuto were best friends, Kukai probably already knew about my sex history with Ikuto.

Ikuto and I said our goodbyes to them. Rima had promised to come back tomorrow along with everyone else. Once they were out of sight, Ikuto grabbed me by the waist and hugged me close to him. He leaned down and kissed my neck, whispering into my ear.

"Amu, please." He pleaded as his hands went under my shirt. I blushed; struggling to break free from him.

"We're outside Ikuto!" I said in a whispered yell.

"Amu~ don't be mean. I've been horny for the past month. Every time I see you, I-" I cut him off.

"No."

"Finally," Kukai mumbled as he got inside the Jacuzzi.

"You didn't even do anything Kukai. I pretty much did all the work." Rima muttered. Nagi was sitting right next to her, holding her hand.

Kukai went to go sit next to Yaya, who started splashing water towards him. I sat in between Nagi and Yaya, across from Ikuto. He stared at me with a slight frown on his face.

"I think you're being unfair to Ikuto." Kukai said, pushing Yaya out of her spot. She whined, trying to get her spot back.

"Yeah right." I mumbled. Just then, Kukai flung me around his shoulder and walked across the Jacuzzi.

"There you go." He said as he dropped me onto Ikuto's lap. I blushed at the way I landed. I quickly fixed my position; about to walk away, but I couldn't move.

"Not avoiding me huh?" Ikuto whispered into my ear. I felt something stabbing at my bikini bottom and automatically knew what it was.

I felt Ikuto's hand secretly move his trunks and my bikini bottom. He thrust his hard erection into me and I moaned in pain. Everyone looked at me and Ikuto. _Shit._

"O-ow, damn Kukai. You made me hit m-my knee." I lied pathetically. I cursed internally.

"Is Amu-chi okay?" Yaya asked.

"Y-yeah." I mumbled. Ikuto slowly moved his erection deeper.

"You look like you're in pain Amu-chan." Nageshiko said looking at me.

I rubbed my knee theatrically. "Ha ha…yeah. I r-really hurt my knee."

I felt myself getting hotter, craving for Ikuto to go in deeper; faster. I fidgeted on Ikuto's lap, making it seem like I was trying to get comfortable. Ikuto quietly moaned loud enough for me to hear and thrust in deeper.

Kukai burst out laughing. He caught everyone's attention long enough for me to pull my bottom back on and get off on Ikuto. I heard Ikuto sigh and pull his trunks back on. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I didn't pull away this time. I was still craving for Ikuto, and I didn't really want everyone see and know what we were doing earlier.

I looked up at Ikuto, who was looking at me from the corner of his eyes. He had a faint smile on his lips, his eyes sparkling.

Oh just _what_ could Ikuto be planning?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

1 ½ Week Later

APOV:

Today was the fitting for our costumes.

"Hold still Amu," She said. I gasped for air.

"Why do I have to wear a corset?" I gasped.

She pulled harder. "To slim down your waist."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No, this is just to make you look curvier."

"I feel sorry for Amu," I heard Kukai mumble in front of me. He, Ikuto, and Nageshiko already had their costumes on and where turned away from me. Rima told them to behave and not look at me while I was practically in my underwear and bra. I was amazed that Ikuto was actually listening.

I grabbed onto the table and leaned my head on it. "Why am I the only one who has to wear a corset?"

"Because," was all Rima said.

"Are you okay Amu-chi?" Yaya asked.

I glared at her leotard and tutu, then at her. "I'm fine."

"There you go Amu." Rima muttered, tying the back of the corset.

"I think I have a bruise." I moaned in pain.

"Here," She handed me a black dress with a frilly white trim. I threw it on and she handed me a white apron. I tied it around my neck while she tied the other part around my waist.

"I need your help Ikuto," Rima said. He turned around and looked at me; a smile on his face. "I need you to tie this around Amu's neck and tie this under her head while I get changed."

"I'll help you," Nageshiko said to Rima. She blushed and walked to a more private spot somewhere in the "Royal" Garden with Nageshiko right behind her.

"Lift your hair up Amu," Ikuto said. I listened, and felt something warm on my neck.

"Pervert." I mumbled.

"It's not perverted, since I know you like it." He mumbled against my ear.

"I think your getting sidetracked Ikuto," Kukai said. "Right Yaya?"

She shrugged and giggled.

"Your just sad Utau isn't here." Ikuto said, laughing. He tied the choker around my neck and tied the little ribbon hat in place.

IPOV**  
**

"Yaya, don't you think the costume fittings are stupid?" Kukai asked. She was twirling in circles, dancing.

"Nope." She said smiling.

"Great. I got no support." He mumbled. I flicked him in the forehead hard enough for a red spot to appear. He frowned.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Utau's phone number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, a certain someone is cranky." I mumbled. Before she could reply, I passed my cell to Kukai.

"Here,"

"Hello?" he said, a smile stretching across his face. He walked away to a more private area. Rima and Nageshiko came back, Rima in her Jester costume.

"Does everyone like their costumes?" Rima asked. Before anyone could answer, she fixed her question. "Does everyone but Amu like their costumes?"

"Yaya likes her costume." Yaya said. She twirled over to Rima and hugged her.

"How about you guys?" Rima asked me, looking for Kukai.  
"Well, Kukai thinks the costume fittings are retarded, but besides that, he has nothing against it." I said, smiling half-heartedly.

I could feel Amu staring at me.

"You've been acting weird lately," She mumbled. "Less…perverted."

I laughed. "So you're saying you'd rather have perverted me over the less perverted me?"

She thought about it and smiled. "Yup."

"Alright then, you asked for it,"

_Seems like my plan was going better than__ thought._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

IPOV:

"L-Let go." She mumbled.

"No, you wanted me to be to be back to normal, so here I am." I said against her lips.

"You'll wake up our parents."

"They're deep sleepers."

"We're siblings."

"Excuses Amu. Flat out excuses."

APOV:

Ikuto flipped me over so that my butt was in the air. I felt him pulling at my panties, and then moving them aside.

His finger teased my pussy, touching it ever so lightly. It felt nice . . . and I needed all of my will power to keep from pushing down onto his warm finger.

I stared into his eyes as his hand was very gently reached slowly into the slit and cupped his fingers under my cunt. My legs were parted and again I had to fight to prevent my hips from moving down against his touch. His finger slid smoothly into my panties and nestled up between my lips . . . he made no effort to enter me, instead pressing the length of it upward to bear firmly across the entrance to my vagina. I didn't know for sure, but I had the impression that his other hand was busy elsewhere as he stared and smiled into my eyes.

"You're wet for me, aren't you", he asked, moving another finger up to lie snugly beside the first.

His fingers slid away slowly, his hand pulling my skirt back just a little as he withdrew it. As he brought his wet hand around in front of my face he casually slipped his long cock through the slit in my skirt. He flexed it upward to glide along against my cunt as he moved his hips forward. His other hand rested on my belly just below the waistband of my skirt for leverage, forcing my butt tightly against his groin. I allowed him to move me as he wished and watched his eyes as he brought his wet fingers to my mouth. I opened for him and tasted my growing excitement as he held them there for me to suck on.

"Close your legs," he said into my ear. "Hug it real tight."

I shifted my legs to obey him, closing my thighs and clenching them tightly together. He felt very thick and hard and I wanted to hold him there. He slowly drew his fingers from my mouth and his hand joined the other at the front of my belly, drawing me tighter back against him and straining his mound into my butt. His hips began to move ever-so-slightly, the still dry skin of my thighs holding his cock in place. I could feel the hardness under his skin moving inside the soft sheathe as he moved backward and forward slowly. Our eyes were still locked and I could feel my wetness begin to coat the upper side of his shaft as little-by-little my thighs loose their grip on him. "Look down at yourself," he mumbled.

I looked down as he told me to, focusing on the front of my skirt where it stood out from my body. The slinky satin material quivered from the movement of his cock and I felt my thighs loose their grip completely, now only caressing him wetly as he stroked to and fro between them. The bulge at the front of my skirt appeared and disappeared in unison with his movement and the sight of it served only to excite me further. If I hadn't been so stubborn, I would've acted on my own and I would have used my hands to hold it gently through my skirt, forming a sort of tunnel for him to move in and out of. I was very wet, and I wanted so badly to angle my hips downward just a little so his cock could rub along my clit, but I resisted the temptation. I had to hold onto my pride!

"You want it, don't you," he said, keeping his smooth motion. I nodded. "You want it in your body. . . You want all of it. . ." he said teasing me. I nodded again, my eyes sure enough, pleading. "And do you want it in your hot little pussy?" he asked, his hands pressing me tightly now against my belly as his hips continued to pivot, "or do you want it up your tight, steaming ass?" I instinctively knew what he wanted me to say; else he wouldn't have offered it as a choice. And a part of me wanted to say it.

I didn't answer and Ikuto smirked.

I was very excited and I could feel my wetness running down the inside of my right thigh as Ikuto continued to stroke slowly. He laughed and pulled himself free of my wet thighs, slowing to a stop as the head passed over my inner lips. Again, I had to fight with myself to keep from pushing down onto him.

I shifted some of my weight onto my legs so I could open my thighs for him and was surprised by the speed of his attack! Before I had even planted my legs comfortably he had hunched down behind me far enough to direct his aim upward, thrusting up into my wet but unprepared pussy, not very far, thank God, only a few inches, but enough to make me groan loudly.

He moved deeper then, straightening his legs slowly and driving up into me. His hands were moving too, sliding upward across my stomach and coming to rest on my breasts. I watched his fingers in the mirror as they seemed to move in slow motion. He made an obvious show with both hands, clamping my nipples between his thumbs and fingers, suddenly squeezing very tight with his fingers and twisting my nipples roughly.

All I could think of was the burning pain in my nipples as I fought to control myself.

Ikuto slowly released his rough grip on my throbbing nipples but kept his hands on my breasts, squeezing them ever so gently.

I needed all of my control then as I tried to relax inside, preparing myself for the uncomfortable and sometimes painful sensation that comes when your womb is pushed up into an area where it doesn't belong.

He was moving in and out slowly then and it felt so heavenly that I wanted him to keep doing that for ever. I was incredibly wet and I could actually hear the squishing sound his cock made as it moved in and out of me. I wanted so badly to press my fingers against the front of my skirt, just for a few moments; my clit was throbbing and I knew I could cum so easily.

"You're very wet," he said softly as I moaned.

Ikuto began moving up and down very slowly, not actually moving in or out of me but rather just moving the tight band of my anus in and out slightly where I gripped him. I could feel his head just inside moving up and down a little and I was surprised to find myself impatient for more.

"Ikuto-kun…" I moaned, pleadingly. Just then, the door swung open. Ikuto and I became rigid, two statues on the bed.

"I have proof now." Tsumugu said as he stared at both of us. "You and I have to have a one on one chat, young man."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

IPOV:

I wasn't sure if this was karma or not, but I'm pretty sure I deserved it.

I slowly drove home, trying to calm myself so I wouldn't do anything irrational to Amu's idiot father.

"Stupid red light." I muttered to myself in agitation. I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel. After what seemed like hours of waiting, the red light turned green.

My foot twitched. I wanted badly to just step on the gas and get home as fast as I could so I could get it over with. I nearly yelled at the sight of the upcoming red light.

"Aw, come on! The house isn't even _that_ far!" I yelled.

"Please take a seat." Tsumugu said with a frown. The hostility in the room was irritating. I never liked Tsumugu, and this wasn't helping.

I walked to the sofa and sat down. "What did you want to talk to me about old man?" He frowned.

"I'm sure your Arisu has taught you manners, so don't disrespect me." Tsumugu said with a frown. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, just hurry up and tell me."

"I'll tell you if you say please."

"I think you've forgotten, I didn't come to talk to you by choice, you just told me that you needed to talk to me and seeing how you supposedly are the head of the house, I automatically have to listen to you." I glared at him.

"I'm glad you acknowledge your place in this household, and yes, you have to listen to whatever I say, but what I'm going to ask you is something a little different." He began. "Are you in love with Amu, my daughter? This is a serious question and I want you to answer with yes, or no."

I scratched my head. "Yeah."

"I said answer yes or no."

"Fine, fine," I mumbled. "Yes."

"I said answer with yes or no." He repeated. "No additional words." I rolled my eyes and waited for him to continue.

"How much do you love Amu?"

I cracked a smile. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes."

"Don't play games with me. Just answer my question."

"Well I don't know how I'm supposed to answer seeing how you said to only answer with 'yes or no'."

"Just tell me how much to love Amu, Ikuto."

"How would you like me to answer? With a percentage? I'm sure me saying 'yes' to your question should be answer enough. I pretty much confessed my love for her, and when you love someone, of course it has to be one hundred percent or else that isn't really considered love, right?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

"I suppose." He mumbled. "But I want you to take responsibility in your actions. You have two choices. One, you can leave this house and never come back, and tw-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Now that doesn't seem fair, I was the person who bought this house, and you're telling me to leave? Even so, I was planning on leaving before Amu came."

"Yes, that isn't really fair, but like you said, I am the head of this household, so I make the decisions._But__**, **_if you would just listen and not interrupt, I might be able to finish what I was about to say."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved for him to continue. He glared at me.

"Or two, you can marry Amu."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

IPOV:

I smiled. "I would've expected something worse than kicking me as the second choice, but...wow."

"What are you going to choose?" Tsumugu asked, looking at me intently.

"Well…I was actually already planning on asking her to marry me for some time…so of course I'm going to choose your second choice." I paused. "But I'm not really sure when, there isn't really an opportune moment, and that would make me loose my job as a teacher."

"I'm sure you can pull some strings to keep your job. Seeing how you got the job with them knowing you used to work as a male prostitute."

I glared at him. "Male prostitute? Hardly."

"Well you sold your body either way, so it's pretty much the same thing."

"Ass." I muttered.

"Words."

I rolled my eyes. "When do you want me to propose to her?"

"The Halloween party seems like a good time." He said thinking.

"You want everyone to know." I stated.

"Yep."

"You know students from the school are going to be there."

"I know."

"This isn't really helping. I'm going to loose my job."

"Choose one then, Amu or your job."

"That's not fair. If I don't have a job, how am I supposed to support Amu if I marry?"

"Life isn't fair."

"And neither are you."

"You can easily get another job, or even better, you can do what your good at."

"I hope you mean teaching. I'm not going to sell my body again, that's pretty much you telling me to cheat on Amu with other women while her and I are married. I still have some of my pride and dignity. I see you lost yours long ago…if you had any to begin with."

"Just get another job."

"No. I like teaching my students."

"You're making this harder than it should be. Just quit your job and marry Amu, or you can always move out and keep your job."

"I'm starting to think you only gave the second choice for me to lean on, but you're pushing the first option onto me, trying to make me choose it. It would've just been easier to give me one choice that would be for me to leave the house."

"I wanted it to make it seem like you had a choice. Of course you can always choose to marry Amu and loose your job, but like you said before, you like teaching your students."

"You're giving me a headache. Stop being such an ass. I can't even see why my mom married you." I sighed. "I'm actually starting to think that you're worse than my biological dad, and trust me, he's an ass."

"I don't care if you like me or not, I married Arisu because I loved her, not you."

"I'll think about it." I muttered. "You give me headaches."

"No, I want you to choose right now."

"I wish one of the options was to murder you. I'd choose that one gladly."

"What are you guys talking about?" I heard someone say from the entrance. "I could hear you guys argue all the way from outside." I smiled. With Amu here, he'd have to leave me alone, or bring her into the argument.

Amu walked into the living room, embarrassed.

"I'm disappointed in you Amu." Tsumugu said looking at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, almost inaudible.

"Sorry won't cover it. What if you get pregnant!? Do you think he would support you!?" he yelled, pointing at me.

Amu's face fell. "I don't know."

"I'm going to make you take a pregnancy test. If you're pregnant, you're in big trouble young lady."

"You're a real asshole, you know that right." I mumbled.

"I don't need to hear anything from you young man!" I frowned.

"Then don't listen."

APOV:

I couldn't handle it anymore. Traitor tears spilled over my eyes.

"Now don't be such a crybaby!" My dad yelled. I ignored him and headed for the stairs. I could sense someone following me, but I didn't care.

"Stupid kids." I heard my dad say before I reached the stairs.

I closed the door once I reached my room, Ikuto already inside.

"Now that I think about it, why didn't we lock the door last time?" He questioned as he locked the door.

I didn't answer. I laid on my bed, my face against my pillow.

"Ikuto." I said. My voice was muffled against the pillow.

"Yeah?"

"If I _did_ get pregnant, what would you do?"

"What?" he asked. "I can't hear you."

"Nothing."

"Don't be sad Amu," Ikuto said as he got on the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I didn't answer. "We'll lock the door next time, so he won't have any proof."

I shook my head. There was no next time.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Halloween Party

IPOV:

"This is stupid," Kukai mumbled under his breath as he handed a little kid some candy. I sighed.

"Thank you mister!" The little kid said as he entered the mansion.

"What's up with you?"

I shrugged, which was harder than it seemed seeing how I was wearing the stupid knight armor. "Nothing."

"Nothing my ass, you've been acting all gloomy like last time…" He trailed off. Realization struck through is face. "Wait! Just like last time…Amu's not letting you have sex with her?!"

"Yeah thanks. Let the whole world hear." I mumbled, hanging my head.

"Sorry, but…why?"

"How should I know? She just started ignoring me, even at school, and I'm her teacher! Looks like I'm going to have to move out after all…"

"Why do you have to move out?"

"Amu's dad, my step-dad, said I had to take "responsibility". I either have to move out, or ask Amu's hand in marriage." I said sighing. Kukai coughed.

"Marry Amu?! That's nuts. She's like…what? Sixteen years old or something! Wouldn't that be considered…what's the word…well…wouldn't that be against the law?"

I shrugged again. "I think it's as long as the parent agrees with the marriage, and seeing how idiot Tsumugu said I either had to marry Amu or move out, I'm pretty sure he'd agree to the marriage thing."

"Whoa…freak much."

"So you're against me marrying Amu huh?"

"I just think it's sorta wrong…"

I clung my head. I really was a freak pedophile wasn't I?

"Wait…you _want_ to marry her?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not like she would've said yes either way."

"Oh…sorry man. If you really want to marry Amu, I'm all for it. Promise me I'll be your best man." He said with a chuckle. I sighed again.

"It's not like she's going to say ye-"

"Hey guys," Amu interrupted, poking her head through the door. "You can come in now." I could feel Amu's eyes on me as I looked at the floor.

"We'll be there in a bit." Kukai said, tugging at my arm.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Alright," Amu said, oblivious of my mood. She closed the door, disappearing.

"You got a ring?"

I shrugged and peeked at Kukai from the corner of my eye. He had his thinking face on, contemplating about something. "I have an idea."

"That plan by far, is the stupidest _and_ obvious plan I've ever heard." I muttered.

"I don't see you thinking of anything." He scoffed back, offended.

"Maybe because I gave up the day she started ignoring me."

"Just shut up and do what I told you,"

"You didn't tell me anything! You just said, "you'll see," and shit like that."

"Right. You already have a ring right?" He asked. I nodded. "Let me see it."

I led him to my room and once we were there, I reached into on of my cabinets in my drawer. I grabbed the little velvet case and showed it to him.

"Let's see," he mumbled as he opened the case. His jaw dropped as he stared at it. "That's...one big diamond. When did you get this?!"

"It was a couple days after Tsumugu said all that nonsense about me marrying Amu. I promised myself that I was going to ask Amu to marry me, but she started ignoring me more and more, so I gave up."

"I didn't even know they had diamonds in different colors."

"Yeah well…"

"Whatever. We have to put operation 'Make Amu stop ignoring Ikuto and make her tell him how she feels about him so he can propose to her in front of everyone' in go!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

APOV:

"I thought I told you to get Ikuto and Kukai!" Rima whispered loudly to me.

"I saw them come in, but then they just disappeared!"

"But I told you to escort them to me! Kukai and Ikuto are both idiots to know where they're supposed to go!"

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"Well go look for them!" Rima hissed. I sighed.

"Alright, alright."

IPOV:

"You ready?" Kukai asked enthusiastically. He was more excited about me proposing than I was.

"Nope, but I probably never will be."

"That's the spirit!" he said smacking my back.

"Yeah…" Someone knocked on the door. Kukai shoved the velvet box to me and I hid it quickly in my hidden pocket as the door opened.

"Here you are," Amu said as she stepped into the room. "Utau's has already started singing, and Rima wants us downstairs to cater everyone."

"Isn't that your job?" Kukai asked.

"Yes, but I can't cater everyone."

"Whatever. We'll be down in a sec."

"Nu-uh. I already have gotten in trouble by Rima because _you guys_ just _decided_ to disappear."

_At least she included me in the sentence,_ I thought to myself.

"Fine fine."

"You're really hot, did you know that?" One of the girls in the part said to me as I catered her.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't really in the mood to be dealing with this.

"And I love your arrogant attitude. It makes you even hotter." She traced her finger down my chest which was covered in my chain link vest.

"Thanks," I mumbled then smirked. I remembered seeing her at school, though she didn't have my class.

"You seem to be having a change in mood." Kukai said as he cut in between the girl and me.

"I'm bipolar."

"Really?"

"Nope."

"Anyways, call me anytime." The girl said as she handed me a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Oh sweet!" Kukai yelled in enthusiasm as he took the piece of paper from me. "Another number for the prank call book!"

I chuckled then sighed. I still needed to propose to Amu, and Kukai's plan was well…hopeless.

"How's it going?" I turned around to see Amu.

"Bored." Was all I answered.

"Same," she said yawning.

"Tired?" I asked. She'd been working longer than the rest of us, and she also had to do the most "manual" labor.

"Just a little," She said yawning, rubbing her eyes.

"Here," I mumbled. I put the platter I was holding down on a near by table. Before Amu could react, I swept her off her feet and held her like infant; close.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"Don't worry; I'll take over your shift. Just let me carry you to my room."

"What? Why your room?"

"Because your room would be the first place anyone would check." She stopped arguing after that and let me carry her to my room. I got a couple of stares from the guys, and a couple of 'aw' from the girls as I passed through some of the large crowds.

I finally reached my room after pushing my way through the large crowds engulfing my house. Amu wiggled her way out of my arms.

"Thanks," She mumbled as she curled up into a ball. I didn't answer, instead, I just looked at her.

Silence.

"I said thanks, as in 'You can go now,'" she muttered.

"I know," I said yawning. "But looking at you makes me tired, so I find it unfair now."

"Well then, you shouldn't have offered to take my shift or whatever."

"Technically, the first place anyone would even try to look for me would probably be your room, so I think I'm good."  
"What? H-hey! Don't do that!" she nearly yelled as I grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her to me. I pulled her down with me as I fell on my bed.

"L-let go!" she stuttered.

"Good night," I said ignoring her. She balled up her fists and banged them against my chest. I grabbed them and wrapped them around my neck. "Good night," I said again.

"Tch." I heard her mumbled. She grabbed the hairs on my neck and started pulling at them. I had to admit, it turned me on.

I ignored that certain feeling and tried to fall asleep. After a while, Amu's fingers loosened and her breath deepened.

I slowly drifted to sleep.

APOV:

I slowly woke up and looked at the time. I had only been asleep for thirty minutes though I felt completely refreshed as if I had slept for a whole ten hours. I looked over to Ikuto who was sprawled all over his bed.

He looked peaceful, yet uncomfortable. I didn't blame him; anybody sleeping in an outfit like his would surly feel uncomfortable.

I slowly reached for his costume pants and gently tugged them off, making sure I didn't wake him up. I didn't think it was suck a big deal seeing how I'd seen him not wear anything at all.

"These are so chucky," I mumbled to myself as I started to fold the pants. Something plopped onto the floor and I bent down to pick it up. It was a little velvet box. I looked back cautiously to see if Ikuto had woken up, and looked back at the velvet box.

"One little peek won't hurt," I whispered to myself. I slowly opened the box, my jaw dropping.

Maybe I was too stupid to have known what the box signified before, but now I knew one hundred percent what this was; an engagement ring.

"Amu! I know you're in there!" Rima yelled from the other side of the door. Ikuto stirred than sat up, mumbling.

"What's with all the noise?" he mumbled incoherently, ruffling his hair.

"Crap," I hissed quietly._ What have I gotten myself into._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

APOV:

Hundreds of solutions ran through my head. Knowing I wouldn't be able to use any one of them, I chose the easiest and by far the most stupid idea.

Just in time – right before Rima slammed the door open and before Ikuto was fully awake from his nap – I quickly stuffed the little velvet box into the disarray of ruffles on my dress.

"AMU!" Rima yelled. She threw the door open making Ikuto nearly fall out of the bed in fright.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered nervously. I could feel myself starting to get itchy.

"You, are needed downstairs…NOW!" She yelled as she pulled me out of the door by the arm.

I stole one last glance at Ikuto before he went out of sight.

IPOV:

"Are you serious!" Kukai yelled. "You lost it?"

I defended myself. "I didn't loose it, it just…disappeared."

"Tch, yeah right, like rings could walk."

I sighed. "So much for you "plan"." I muttered.

"Hey, hey, I'm not the one who lost the ring, remember."

"Yeah…I know."

"Wait…I have an idea...how 'bout we find it?"

I slammed the palm of my hand to my forehead. "Wow genius, did you come up with that yourself?"

"Did you look under there?" Kukai asked as we snuck around my room, trying not to make any noise.

"Yeah…I don't know where else it could be. We pretty much checked my whole room."

"Do you think it fell before? When you carried Amu here?"

"I'm not sure…it could've happened."

"Let's check then. If someone else finds it, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't think twice about stealing it."

"Yeah…" I mumbled as we left the room.

APOV:

"Here's your drink." I smiled as I handed a drink to one of the guests. I quickly rushed to the side of the staircase – which was pretty much isolated – and pulled out the velvet box. "Was this meant for me?" I mumbled to myself.

"It's wasn't it the hallway either." I heard Kukai say. I turned up to look at the stairs and saw Ikuto and Kukai walking down. "I bet someone stole it."

Ikuto sighed. "Yeah…"

"Why don't you buy another one? I know money doesn't grow and trees and stuff, but you're…well…rich!"

"Money's not the problem, it's just the ring." Ikuto said reluctantly.

"What about it?"

"Nothing really. Earlier…when I said I got it a couple days after Tsumugu told me to marry Amu…well…I lied. I was already sorta planning on asking her to marry me. Oh, and that ring is one of a kind. It was passed down from generations…so yeah."

They went silent right when I realized I had about three seconds to make my escape without being noticed.

I quickly shoved the box back into the ruffles in the dress and half ran away from the staircase. I stopped when I knew no one could see me. Quickly, I reached back to the ruffles in my dress and searched for the velvet box.

"Where is it?" I panicked, my hands searching faster and faster in the dress. My heart fell.

I lost the ring.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

RPOV:

"AMU! GET BACK TO WORK!" I yelled as I saw Amu wandering the room and staring at the floor around instead of catering to the guests. I rubbed my temples and smiled. Apart from my complete showing on animosity, I really liked Amu, she was just fun to yell at.

"Y-yes Rima!" Amu stuttered as she got back to work, her eyes showing panic.

Am I really that scary? I thought to myself, but I quickly shrugged it off. I wasn't scary; Amu was probably just panicking from something else.

"Did you check over here?" I faintly heard coming from behind me. I turned around, to see Kukai and Ikuto looking under tables for who knows what.

"What are you guys doing there?" I asked, trying not to yell at them, though it would've been funny to scare them and make them hit their heads on the tables. I giggled to myself, imagining them hitting themselves. Surely I was crazy.

Suddenly a flash of hair appeared from under the table and out popped Kukai's head.

"None of your business, that's what." He quickly said and shoved his head back under. My eye twitched.

"Sorry Rima, I'll tell you later." Ikuto mumbled from under the table.

"Whatever," I mumbled and strolled off. Suddenly, something hit me.

Amu was looking for something wasn't she? That's the only reason she'd be like that right? I thought. I had to be right, there was no other explanation.

APOV:

Please, please be here! I thought to myself as I searched the floor only to be disappointed and heart broken. The ring, the beautiful ring, gone because of my stupidity!

Who in the world even hides rings in ruffles anyways? Now that I thought about it, I did have a pocket! One's that girls use all the time! A bra!

I face-palmed myself for not thinking about that earlier.

RPOV:

I slowly strolled around the room seeing if anyone needed help with anything, when I spotted a couple a couple feet away, talking in hushed voices.

Trying to be sly about it, I took a couple steps closer and listened in.

"I don't know! I just found it lying on the ground!" said the lady to the man.

"Wow, it must be worth a lot of money. Look at that diamond!"

I took a step closer, seeing the diamond and froze. The diamond was familiar, yet I couldn't quite remember when or where I had seen it.

The woman's words played in my head again. 'I don't know! I just found it lying on the ground!' The woman had found that lying on the ground, and by my guess, she found it lying on the ground here.

I narrowed my eyes, remembering Ikuto, Kukai, and Amu's actions. Ikuto and Kukai had been searching on the floor for something and even Amu was staring at the floor earlier.

Ikuto. Realization struck through me as I recalled where I had seen the diamond. Ikuto had showed me that exact diamond ring a couple of years back after I had rummaged through his stuff, and I clearly remembered him cherishing that ring.

I stomped over to the couple, tapping the lady on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but that ring doesn't belong to you." I said, agitation oozing out of my voice. "And if you don't give it back, I'll be sure to have you executed." I paused. "Personally."

The man stared wide eyed as where the lady just shrugged it off, rolling her eyes. "Excuse you young missy, but this ring in clearly mine as you can see." She held out her hand, the ring on her disgusting, perfectly manicured ring finger.

I smiled, my eyes narrowing. "Uh-huh." And then I bit her finger.

IPOV:

Suddenly a loud scream came from the corridor. Kukai's head shot up, his head banging onto the bottom of the table.

"Ouch!" He said rubbing his head. "Who do you think that is?"

I shrugged. "Could be anyone."

RPOV:

"There we are." I said to myself, spitting the ring out of my mouth. There was a small taste of blood in my mouth, and I prayed to god that that lady didn't have AIDS or HIV.

"You bitch!" screamed the lady as she grabbed her finger in pain.

"Speak for yourself," I mumbled then walked off. The crowd around us – which had sort of just formed out of no where (though that was pretty much inevitable) – made way as I walked past them. Maybe they were scared I'd bite their fingers off or something.

Yep. I was insane.

"Rima!" I heard someone yell from in front of me. I stopped and spotted Ikuto's mom, half running towards me.

Finally she caught up.

"I heard some screaming, is everything alright?" she asked concerned. I nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry, I took care of it."

"Aw why thank you, you're such a sweet girl. Well I'm going to see if anyone needs help, bye Hun." And she was off.

"Hey Nagi," I muttered as I sat down on the kitchen table. Nagihiko was taking a break seeing how he'd made enough food for a while.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could watch this for a while." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring, placing it in front of him."

"Where'd you get that?" Nagihiko asked in astonishment.

"It's not mine. So can you hold it for me for a little bit? Until I come back for it okay?"

He smiled kindly. "Yeah, sure."

NPOV:

"I'll be back for it later." Rima said over her shoulder as she left the kitchen.

"See you." I turned around and placed the ring on the counter.

I wonder whose ring it is, I thought to myself. Rima sure is wonderful. I smiled and turned on the sink, continuing to wash the rest of the dirty dishes.

I whistled as I finished drying the dishes, reaching for the ring. My whistle cut off short.

Crap. I ring's not there.

TPOV:

I laughed, adrenaline coursing through my veins. "I, HOTORI TADASE, HAVE IKUTO'S RING!" I yelled out to the heavens, holding out the ring to the sky.

"You are so screwed." Someone from behind me said. I turned around to see Ikuto and Kukai standing a couple feet away from me.

Run. I thought, and that's exactly what I did.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

TPOV:

I ran away as fast as I could, the ring gripped tightly in my hand.

"GET BACK HERE TADASE!" Kukai yelled as he sprinted towards me, leaving Ikuto behind. Luckily, I had planned for this day and went to the gym to work out my smooth and sexy legs, which were still smooth, but a little sexier than before.

Running past the party guests, I made it to the other side of a humongous pool stationed in the middle of Tsukiyomi's (and Hinamori's) backyard.

I laughed and turned my head, still running forward.

"Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" I yelled throwing my head back in another fit of laughter.

"Don't make me punch you in the face fool!" Kukai yelled.

"Oh please!" I yelled back.

"I think that was an invitation." Ikuto said, panting.

"I accept!" Kukai yelled and sprinted faster towards me. I tried pushing my legs ahead faster, but they were at their limit.

My legs buckled as I started falling forward, but luckily for Kukai, his fist landed on my face before it hit the ground…

Or so I'd like to say.

As Kukai's fist implanted itself on my face, the direction of my fall changed making me head face first into the pool.

KPOV:

"Success!" I said and kissed my mighty fist.

"Kukai…" Ikuto said slowly walking up to me. He rested his hand on my shoulder and looked up, meeting my eyes. "Please, _please_ tell me you have the ring."

_Damn._

TPOV:

I swam up, reaching the edge of the pool, coughing out water.

Suddenly, Kukai's hands shot down, grabbed me by the collar, and pulled me up. "Why thank you." I said coughing in his face.

"Where's the ring?!" He yelled, shaking me back and forth. I merely shrugged, not at all fazed by his anger.

Ikuto suddenly jumped into the pool, causing Kukai to momentarily stop shaking me.

IPOV:

I jumped into the pool, only taking my shoes off moments before.

_I don't have time to play these childish games, _I thought to myself. _I need to get the ring quick, before Amu hears all the commotion. _

I swam around, touching the floor occasionally, searching for the ring, when suddenly I spotted it.

_Of course,_ I inwardly sighed. _It just __**happens**__ to be in the deepest part of my __**deep**__ pool. _

I squinted, forcing myself not to loose sight of the ring as I dove in deeper. The chlorine in the pool burned my eyes as I felt the air in my lungs start to disappear.

Trying not to think about it, I reached down, using the last of my air supply and reached for the ring. The band on the ring encircled my finger as I clasped my hands shut. The last bit of air I had in my mouth escaped leaving pockets of air bubbles as they traveled upward.

My free hand went to my throat as I tried to find air, which was half near impossible seeing how I was just a little over twenty feet below ground.

I felt my heart accelerate as I gulped three mouthfuls of pool water, trying to reach the surface of the pool. Suddenly, the chain link armor that I was wearing felt ten times heavier. It felt as if it was dragging me down, pulling me into a pain-filled void.

My nostrils flared as I sucked in water, hoping to find air. I swam up, trying to get to the surface faster, but the more I tried the more water I swallowed when finally, _finally_ I reached the surface.

I felt sick. My stomach felt sloshy and my eyes burned along with my throat. I felt myself coughing as Kukai pulled me out of the water. It seemed like Tadase had made a run for it and escaped to somewhere.

"You okay?" Kukai asked and he extended his hand. I shook my head, taking his hand.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I muttered as I stepped behind a conveniently placed bush. I rested my hands on my knees as I bent over, vomiting most of the water I had just drank. Kukai patted my back soothingly as I wiped my mouth with my wet handkerchief.

"Did you get the ring?" He asked as I stepped around, away from the bush. I nodded – not feeling well enough to answer verbally – and held out the ring.

"Atta boy," he said patting my back. I leaned away from his gesture because I was afraid that I was going to upchuck again.

"Sorry," I whispered. I cleared my throat which felt like it was on fire. "I just don't want to throw up again. That wasn't really a pleasant experience."

"I get you man. I'm just glad you got the ring and that you're well…semi-okay."

"Yeah. Anyways, I feel like crap, but we better get back to work, but _first_," I said pointing to my costume. "I'm going to take a shower and change.

I walked out of the shower, drying myself as I looked at myself in the mirrors above the sink. I didn't look like crap, but I didn't exactly look my best either. I quickly shrugged it off, wrapped the towel around my waist and headed the door to my room.

"Hey Nagihiko," I said as I entered the kitchen. I pulled out a glass and filled it up with water, taking small sips.

"Hey Ikuto. You know, Rima's going to kill you if she sees you without your costume."

"Yeah. I have an excuse though. Anyways, I was wondering if you knew where Amu was."

"I think she's out back, at the patio near the fountain."

I put the cup in the sink. "Thanks."

APOV:

"Here's your drink," I said as I placed the person's drink on the table. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and went to go sit by the nearby fountain. I raised my hands to my eyes and gently rubbed them.

_I need to find the ring,_ was the only thought in my head. Suddenly, I sensed someone in front of me. I slowly brought my hands to my lap and opened my eyes, seeing Ikuto and all his glory. My chest ached as I looked up to his face.

"Hey Amu," He said, the words rolling of his tongue in a soft murmur. "I was wondering if we could talk for a bit."

IPOV:

"Sure," She said rubbing her eyes once more before looking at me. I looked around making sure the area around the fountain was isolated enough. I didn't want anyone coming over here and interrupting.

Slowly but surely, I knelt down, one of my knees touching the floor as I took out the ring. Realization struck through Amu as I pulled out the ring.

"Amu," I said to her, looking through my lashes. I paused, savoring the moment. "I promise to love you from now until forever,"

Tears ran down her face but she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve and looked away.

"Will you marry me?"

The pause was short.

"No."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

IPOV:

_No._ resonated in my thoughts._ No. No. No. No. NO! _I threw the plate I was holding into the sink, splashing water everywhere.

"No," I whispered to myself as I rested my back against the cabinets, sliding to the floor. I ran a hand through my hair, not at all caring that they were covered in water and dish soap. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, at the brink of overflowing.

Right when I was about to start bawling, I heard voices coming from outside the kitchen. Suddenly – before I could compose myself – Kukai walked into the kitchen, stopping when he saw me.

"Dude, are you okay?" He said as he took a step closer though still keeping his distance.

_I'm fine,_ was what I wanted to say, but my throat tightened, making me unable to say anything. Instead, a sob broke through as the tears I tried so hard to push back spilled over.

"Fuck Ikuto, what happened?" Kukai asked, rushing over, crouching down in front of me.

I brought my knees to my chest and hid my face, shaking my head in the process.

Kukai suddenly got up and extended his hand towards me. "Come on." He said, his hand beckoning me to get up.

RPOV:

"Good job everyone." I said as we all sat down on the couches. I looked around, suddenly noticing Ikuto and Kukai weren't with us when out of the corner of my eye, I saw them walking up the stairs to the second floor. Kukai turned his head around, his green eyes looking straight at me.

_What happened?_ I mouthed.

He shook his head and mouthed back: _Later._

KPOV:

"You can't be serious." I said to Ikuto once we were in his room. "Are you sure you heard right? Are you _absolutely sure_ Amu heard you clearly?"

Ikuto shook his head though it was barely noticeable seeing how he was hiding his face in his pillow. "I don't know."

IPOV:

I could feel myself near hysteria.

That simple 'no', felt like the end of me. It made the pit of my stomach tighten and my breath come in shallow gasps as I tried to find myself – the core of who I was. But the more I searched, the more empty-handed I ended up and the more numb I became.

Numb or not, there was one thing I certainly felt. The heart crunching pain in my chest. That _pain_ – if not the only pain – was the most unbearable.

APOV:

"Bye you guys!" I yelled from inside the house. Everyone had already walked out of the door and were a couple feet away.

"Bye Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled. She quickly ran back and glomped me then ran back to catch up with Rima.

"Bye!" Everyone else said in unison.

I quietly stepped back and closed the door, locking it in the process.

My mind was in a frenzy; incoherent to everything and anything.

I slowly trudged my feet up the steps as I tried to sort out everything that was in my mind.

I finally reached the door to my room when I finished categorizing everything that needed to be categorized.

I walked into my room, and reached for my cell looking through the phone book. When I found the number I wanted, I clicked the call button and waited.

_Bring! Bring! Bring! Bri-!_

Finally the person answered after the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, mom…I'm coming home."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

APOV:

Ikuto was an idiot. Did he even think it through? Did he even think for a split second what was on the line? His job? His reputation? Anything?!

And really now, I'm a sixteen turning seventeen year old girl! I didn't want to get married! All I wanted was a semi-normal life with semi-normal friends! The only thing I wanted to worry about was if I passed last weeks' test and not what brides' dress to choose!

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I looked around my room – which was about to not be my room anymore – and checked to see if I needed to pack any more things.

My clothes were already packed into my suitcases – two to be exact – along with some books, my shoes, jewelry, and some of my stuffed animals.

I sighed, clutching two letters I happened to be holding in my hand. One was for my dad and step-mom – Tsumugu and Arisu. The other, was for everyone else…meaning Rima, Kukai, Yaya, Nagihiko, and Utau (though I didn't really talk to her much). In other words, everyone _but _Ikuto.

In the "letter" to my parents (Tsumugu and Arisu), I simply said that I was sorry for intruding into their family and that I couldn't live there anymore for various reasons. I made sure not to mention the main reason which was, of course, Ikuto. In the letter to my friends, I gave them each their own note, so to speak, saying how kind they've been to me and so on.

I quickly grabbed my wallet and checked inside, feeling a little guilty. I had taken more money than necessary from my dads' hidden vault that I just so happened to stumble upon a couple days back.

_But it's actually Ikuto's money, isn't it?_

I looked over at the time and yawned. _Two thirty-seven._ I had to be at the airport by five and the airport was a little over an hour away.

I quickly but silently opened the door to my room and rolled my suitcases out trying to make as little noise as possible. The hardest part now was rolling them _down_ the stairs.

I quickly stepped down onto the first stair and gently lifted up one of my suitcases, placing it next to me. It was heavier than I'd thought. I silently repeated the step again. By the looks of it, the suitcase and I would make it to the bottom of the steps in thirty minutes. I sighed as I thought about the other suitcase. This was harder than I had thought.

_Maybe if I just step down with the suitcase, I'd make it in half the time, _I thought to myself. It was worth a shot.

I stepped down, suitcase next to me, and quickly stepped onto the next step. Maybe just a little _too_ quickly. I lost my footing making me fall forward with my suitcase in hand. I quickly reached for the railing and sighed when suddenly I realized the suitcase wasn't in my hand anymore.

Everything felt as if it was in slow motion. My hand reached for the suitcase which was falling down, but even _in_ slow motion, it was clearly too late. I watched it fall endlessly down the many stairs, flinching as each roll caused a loud 'thump'. After about a good two minutes, it reached the bottom of the stairs.

I held my breath, trying to hear if anyone had woken up by the loud commotion. Everything was silent except for the filter running on a near by fish tank in the living room. I let out a sigh of relief. Once more would hurt, would it?

I stepped up the two steps to retrieve my other suitcase.

"Here it goes," I whispered to myself. I roughly pushed the suitcase off the staircase making it skip and good ten steps and then another five. It landed with an even louder 'thump' than the other suitcase.

I sighed and gazed down to the end of the staircase. _I hope no one heard that._

I quickly went down the steps, trying to be as quiet as possible and went to retrieve my suitcases. I rolled them next to the door that I would soon be leaving and left them there. All I had to do now was place the letters in their rightful place.

I walked around the staircase, down a small hallway to a door that was shunned away from the rest of the house which could only be Arisu and Tsumugu's room.

_He doesn't even feel like my dad anymore,_ I thought to myself. _If it wasn't for Arisu and everyone else, I probably would've been gone by now. Well…better late the never I guess._

I slowly opened their door, and to my surprise, it wasn't locked. I stepped inside and smiled. Even through the veil over their bed, I could make out their bodies next to each other. Arisu was lying on her side, her head resting on Tsumugu's chest as where Tsumugu held her. It was kind of disgusting considering that that was my dad and that they were probably naked under the covers. I shuddered at the thought.

And then out of nowhere, my heart squeezed, causing me to fall to my knees with a light thump. _What are you doing Amu?_ I thought to myself. Memories rushed into my mind, and I felt silent tears stream down my face. Memories of the green room, the soft bed, the midnight hair, and those warm arms that cradled me; protected me. I felt myself near hysteria and I knew sobs would come soon after.

I quickly placed both letters on a nearby table and walked out of the room. They'd know what to do with the other.

I swallowed my sob and wiped my tears. There was no time for crying.

I quietly closed the door and trudged my way to the entrance. I already had my carryon on the floor next to the door which was filled with a notepad to doodle on, moist towelettes, an erasable pen, my passport and ticket, my favorite books (which wasn't few might I add), tissues, emergency toilet paper, gum, mints, my key to the mansion, and my wallet. Right as I finished checking if I had everything, a faint honk from a horn resonated to my ears.

Silently, I opened the door and sure enough, there was the taxi.

I quickly grabbed the handle of my carryon along with one of my suitcases and grabbed the other with my free hand. As quickly as I could, I rolled the suitcases to the taxi. Once I reached it, the driver helped me put my luggage in the trunk.

"I'll be back one second," I said to the driver in a hushed voice. He nodded and stood next to the passenger door.

I quickly ran back to the house, locked the door, and closed it. Then, just as quickly, I hurried back to the taxi. The driver opened the door for me and once I stepped in and got seated, he closed it quietly.

"Where would you like me to take you miss?" The driver asked once he got inside the taxi. He spoke before I could answer. "The airport I presume."

I nodded and choked out a small _'yes'_.

The ride to the airport was unexpectedly short, but nonetheless, once I was out of the taxi – luggage in hand –, I quickly paid the taxi driver, gave him my thanks, and hurried on inside.

The inside of the airport was pretty much the same as it was the last time I was inside it; huge and semi-crowded.

I trudged though the luggage checking, the body searching, and pretty much everything when finally, all I had to do was wait.

Silently, I looked out the huge glass window that surrounded the airport and rested my elbow on the arm rest, my head resting on my hand. The sun had just started to rise causing beautiful hues to blend colors that I didn't have a name for. Colors like a yellow tinted pink, a purple-orange, and a blueish pink that fairly reminded me of cotton candy at a carnival. I could've went on and on with all the different combinations when my stomach growled. I decided to ignore it and continue to look out the window. It growled again, and I felt my face flush with embarrassment. I forgot I wasn't alone.

"Shh! Alright, alright." I whispered to my stomach. I reached down for my carryon and unzipped the small pouch on there. My hand searched around looking for my wallet when it made contact. I pulled it out and opened it only to freeze.

I knew it was there. It had been there for who knows how long, but the fact that I forgot it was there took me aback. The only excuse that would come to mind for me forgetting to take it out would be how rushed I was for leaving, but I checked through everything before I packed it. I was so sure I wouldn't have anything to hold me back on the past…anything that would keep me from the present. My heart twisted as I looked down at the picture, Ikuto's smiling face beaming at me; taunting me.

I lost my appetite.

Someone gently shook my shoulder. "Are you alright?" They asked in a soft, smooth voice. I looked up to be met with clear light blue eyes. "You know, if you don't wash your face quick, your eyes will get puffy and swollen." The person held out a handkerchief.

"Huh?" I said, my voice croaking.

"Your eyes," The girl pointed out. "When you cry, the blood capillaries in your eyelids are quickly filled with lots of blood causing inflammation due to the increased blood flow pressure. So your eyelids puff up." Just then, I realized the wetness on my face.

I grabbed the handkerchief and wiped my face clean of tears. "Here," I said and held out the cloth as I finished wiping my face.

"Keep it." She said with a smile. She held out her hand. "I'm Lulu by the way, Lulu de Morcef Yamamoto."

"Amu Hinamori." I said shaking her hand.

"Well Hinamori-chan, I really must get going. My bodyguard must be in a frenzy looking for me and I don't want to miss my flight. Bye bye!" And with a wave, she was gone.

I looked down at the handkerchief which was adorned with two printed flowers, a yellow rose and a daisy.

Flowers had always fascinated me ever since I took my first crawl outside as a baby. My mom had a garden filled with bright, colourful flowers all year 'round and these were no strangers. The yellow rose signified zealousness, cheerful optimism and pure friendship as where the daisy showed innocence. I smiled.

_Lulu de Morcef Yamamoto. I'll be sure to remember that._

"_Terminal 4 may now board the plane from Coshi, Japan to Tokyo, Japan."_ The intercom buzzed._"Again, Terminal 4 may now board the plane from Coshi, Japan to Tokyo, Japan."_

I quickly gathered my stuff, took one last look at Ikuto's smiling face before placing the picture back in my wallet, shoved both the wallet and handkerchief in the pouch and I was off.

The man at the counter quickly checked my ticket and I could tell by the way he looked at me, that he thought I was someone important. I mean, who else could order first class on such short notice?

Once inside the plane, I quickly put away my carryon and sat down. I knew it would be a while until the plane actually started moving, so I pulled out a magazine from the chair in front of me and started reading. Suddenly, yelling came from the plane.

"I DEMANDED A SEAT NEXT TO YOU, BUT THEY REFUSED IT TO ME! DO THEY EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?! THOSE IMBECILES!"

Shock was plastered onto my face because I recognized that voice though it was much louder than before. Just then, Lulu stood to my right, her face red with fury.

My first impression of her had fanished.

She looked up at the seat number, and then back at me, her face going back to its normal shade as she smiled. "Hinamori-chan! I can't believe this! You're going to Tokyo too! Oh my goodness! We are going to have such fun!" I smiled back at her enthusiasm, though it wasn't wholeheartedly.

She quickly took her seat next to me, completely ditching her bodyguard and started talking enthusiastically to me. She didn't even check to see if I was listening or not which suit me just fine. By the time the plane departed, everything was clear. Lulu's mind was a shallow pool with very few surprises.

After about an hour of Lulu talking about nothing but herself, she finally decided to actually _bring_ me into the conversation.

"What school are you enrolling at Tokyo?"

"Miyabigaoka Academy I think. At least that's what my mom said."

"Oh my gosh! I'm going there too! I'm actually returning to Tokyo from France. Coshi was just one of my stops. But really! Miyabigaoka Academy! You know that's Japan's best and might I add, most expensive school? Ah, I love this place already. Promise me you'll be one of my closest friends okay? Oh, I hope we have the same homeroom teacher! I actually have a couple friends in Miyabigaoka Academy. There's Yua Sakurai. You've probably heard of her. She's around our age and is a famous singer with gorgeous hair like myself. Well, except her hair is light brown and longer as where mine is doll like and blonde. Then there's Shuraiya. He's apparently the prince of some far away kingdom that I assume is India. He's studying abroad like me, though he's doing it to try and surpass his father or at least that's what he told me. Lastly, there's Kairi Sanjou. He's a complete computer whiz but not only that. He's smart and excels at everything…except sports that is. Well…unless it's long distance though that's just because he jogs pretty slow. Anyways, he's pretty middle class though he got a full paid scholarship to Miyabigaoka. You should've seen him before I befriended him! He looked like such a nerd with pants that covered it entire stomach and suspenders! He even had those ridiculous glasses with the tape in the middle! It was horrifying I tell you. You know, when I was a child, I was still fashionable! I always had the best clothes that were in style and everything! I mean seriously! And look at this face, it's unflawed. I don't even wear make-up…unless chapstick counts, but it doesn't! So I'm virtually flawless! Also, did you know…" Lulu droned on and on. I didn't pretend to listen though I don't think she noticed.

A little while later, the flight attendant came by and asked us if we wanted anything.

"Chamomile tea please." Lulu answered rambunctiously. She quickly excused herself for her attitude in a very lady-like manner.

"Barley tea for me." I answered. I really needed a dose of stress reducing goodness.

"We only have a limited supply of tea, so we have to charge one hundred yen per bag." The flight attendant said gingerly.

"Oh no! My bodyguard has my stuff!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Calm down Lulu, I can pay for you. How many do you want?"

Lulu looked at the attendant. "One is fine."

I considered it and shook my head. "Make it two bags. Same goes with me."

"Okay. That'll be four hundred yen please."

"One second." I stood up from my seat and reached for my carryon which was in its secured cubby. I quickly pulled out my wallet and re-zipped the pouch. "Here you go," I said as I pulled out the money. I carefully placed it in her hand.

"You're tea will be out shortly." And with that, she was off.

My head was seriously killing me. Was it because I hadn't gotten any sleep? Maybe I could catch a few minutes of sleep before the tea arrived. I yawned and rested my head against the back of the seat.

Before I lost consciousness, my mind made only one coherent thought.

_Ikuto..._


	25. Chapter 25

IPOV:

I awoke to the faint sound of a series of thumps. Tiredly, I looked over at my nightstand and squinted; the faint but now seemingly bright red numbers of my alarm clock glowed. _2:41, who in the world would be up at this hour?_

Too tired to care, I rolled over and shut my eyes waiting once more for the dull sense of reality to fade and for fantasy to sweep me into its ever welcoming embrace.

_I was dreaming. In my dream, everything was a shaded orange as a low buzzing noise played uncomfortably close. It was warm, unbearably so as I shifted on the rough surface that I lay on._

_Irritated, I opened my eyes and gasped, unintentionally inhaling a lungful of salty water._

_Amu floated above me, her faceless head facing me as I sank deeper into the large pool of water; my lungs searching for refuge in the dark, watery abyss._

_"Ikuto." She called as she swam closer, her cold body slightly pressing against mine. "Ikuto." She said again. Her hands snaked their way to my neck and squeezed causing what little air I had left in me float to the surface. "Save me Ikuto."_

_My body flailed as it started to convulse; my body still searching for air. In inhaled again, more water making its way into my lungs._

Amu, _I mouthed. Her hands squeezed again, now even tighter around my neck._

_"Save me Ikuto."_

_"Tsukiyomi-sensei?"_

_"Hahaha!"_

_"Step. Brother."_

_"Sure."_

_"I love you."_

_"Pervert."_

_"No."_

_And then everything went dark._

I opened my eyes; my heart hammering in my ears as I took in a deep breath. I threw off my blankets, my body too hot to want them anymore.

I rolled over, my eyes still tired with sleep. The dream bothered me severely. What did she want me to save her from? As far as I knew, I was the only one in danger.

Looking at the clock, I saw that I had only been asleep for about nine minutes.

I sat up in bed, my mind set on one thing. I was going to apologize her her; Amu, for whatever it may have been that had made her reject me. Maybe, if she'd let me, we could start over again. We could go slower, have a strict no physical relationship until she was eighteen and start over new. I smiled at the thought. We could even re-introduce ourselves. _"Hello, my name is Tsukiyomi, Ikuto."_I'd say. _"And you are?"_ Of course she'd answer with her name and I'd tell her how beautiful it was. We wouldn't be able to go on actual dates because of the fact that she was still indeed a minor and because of the obvious fact of my being her teacher.

I'd buy her flowers or a present whenever she did well on a test or exam and we'd have a happy relationship. The more I thought about it, the more absurd it sounded yet the more I couldn't stop smiling.

I glanced at the clock again, this time not really checking to see what time it was. The hour was too early in the morning and surely Amu would be asleep. I would wait until a better time to propose my idea to Amu.

With a happy sigh and a slight smile, I closed my eyes waiting for those few hours to pass and for my relationship to start anew.

**asdjfkl;**

_Knock knock._"Ikuto, wake up." _Knock knock knock._

I blinked twice and made myself more comfortable in bed. "Come in." My voice croaked.

_Knock knock._

"Come in." I repeated, this time louder.

_Knock knock knock._

Slowly, I rolled out of bed and trudged my way to my door. "I said come in." I said again as I opened the door.

"Ikuto," My mother said. Her voice was strained and as I looked down, her thin, pale hand held a crumpled envelope. "Amu's gone; she left."

"Gone?" My mind couldn't comprehend what she just said. Amu couldn't be gone, I still had to tell her about my idea on our relationship.

Denial was the only word I knew at this moment. "Maybe she just went out to meet a friend." I reassured myself. I so badly wanted to believe it and even made up other excuses so I could calm myself, but a little voice in the back of my min was screaming, pleading at me to do anything to get her back.

"No Ikuto, she's gone. She's not coming back. She explained it in this letter. She left one for her friends too." She hesitated.

"And for me?" I asked, my heart sinking to my stomach.

Arisu shook her head, a sad look plastered on her face. "Come here," She opened her arms and took me into a warm embrace. "Everything will be alright. She's safe so we don't have to worry." I stayed silent.

I hugged her back half heartedly. I wasn't in the mood for her compassion; I just wanted to be alone.

"There there." My mother said as she gently pat my head. "There's no need to cry. It's better this way."

"I'm not crying." I said plainly. I didn't feel like crying.

"Alright honey. Let's not dread on this forever. I loved Amu too but sometimes things are done for the better."

"Your love is different than my love." I said sourly. "I'm gonna get ready for work. I feel like getting out of the house."

"Okay. Make sure to be careful on your way there. Your stepfather and I are about to head out for work as well." And with a light kiss on the cheek, she left.

In all honesty, I didn't even want to be anywhere near the school. Just the thought of it would only bring more memories of Amu. If I didn't want to go to work now, the days ahead looked very bleak.

I sighed. I was in for a long week.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

My first day at Miyabigaoka was long and…dreadful, to say the least.

The sky was overcast as I begun my day, a thick layer of ominous clouds draped it like a blanket. A thunderstorm was forming no doubt, matching perfectly with my inner turmoil and relentless confusion on everything. I didn't mind the rain, but the thunder…I could only pray that the thunder would hold off until I reached the school. Hopefully the thick school walls would be thick enough for me to not hear the loud crackle. Of course, things hadn't been in my favor as of late.

I was reluctant to get out of bed. I even considered going back to sleep when I heard the soft drizzle of rain hitting against my large window on the west side of my room. It was calming yet unnerving but I shrugged it off regardless. Sleep would've been in the best of my interest but now it hardly seemed possible.

The dim light streaming through the slight opening in my pale yellow curtains landed directly on my eyes. I watched – tiredly – as the rain drizzled down, all too quickly turning to downpour. I stifled a sigh and brought my blanket up to my nose, slowly inhaling the familiar scent. It smelled of home and I _was_ home, at least that's what I told myself.

Who was I kidding though? I certainly wasn't convincing myself. I was homesick and miserable, but even more than that – what mattered to me more than my own feelings –I missed everyone. I had created a new life in Choshi. I would possibly feel better if I was going to the same school as before, but I wasn't. My old friends and I had lost contact with each other and we grew apart. It was my fault of course. I was so wrapped up in my new life at Choshi to even care. If only I kept communication between us…

I tucked the blankets closer to my body, trying to keep my sadness in. I didn't want to cry but I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. One went astray from the little pool and splashed onto the bed sheets. I quickly rubbed it into the sheets with my hand, slowly wiping any traces of tears on my face. _This was my choice,_ I thought to myself. _I want this._

I calmed myself in time to watch a deadly yet beautiful display of lightening flash through the sky – just in time too because I barely had enough time to cover my ears. The crashing of rain hitting my window helped to muffle out the sound of the thunder but it shook the house causing several objects in my room to shake. My wallet – which was situated on my nightstand – fell down, opening as it hit the floor. I didn't dare to look because I knew his face would smile at me, taunting me once again. I couldn't stop myself from wondering what he thought of all of this; my leaving. Did he miss me? A small part of me hoped he didn't but the rest of my being hoped greatly that he was as miserable as I; that he missed me so much that he couldn't bear the sadness.

I quickly shook off the selfish thought. No need to form any bad habits or thoughts now.

The light knock barely registered in my ears as I moved my hair out of my eyes. I almost wasn't sure if I had heard it or not until another knock followed.

Quickly yet carefully – as to not make any noise, I pulled the blankets over my head, trying to look as if I were asleep. My mother wasn't one to barge in without consent from the person whose room it belonged to, but she probably had had just about enough of my days of skipping going to school.

It had been a little over a week since I had arrived back to Tokyo. My mother brushed off the first three days as recovery days due to the fact that I came with little notice and not to mention in the bleak hours of the morning. She had already filled out the papers for Miyabigaoka days before. The reason behind it was a mystery to me but I assumed it to be mother's intuition; either that or she had been planning on making me return home sometime soon. The following days leading to now had been marked off from my mother as my being lazy. If only she knew…

Another set of knocks came from the door as I pulled the pillow over my head to repress the sound. More knocks followed resulting in my adding another pillow.

"Amu, honey, you can't fool me. I heard your alarm clock go off ten minutes ago. Come on." I wasn't really planning on going to school today. My setting the alarm clock was me just humoring her to quell her attempts at making me go to school.

She knocked again. "Don't make me go in there."

I curled up into the fetal position, trying to make myself as small as possible. Maybe I could shrivel up and disappear or even fake death. Making myself sick was a possibility as well. As I considered hiding under the bed, the door swung open, hitting the doorstop loudly as it rebounded off of it.

I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut as a last attempted to pretend to be dead or at the very least asleep, but I could hear the soft pitter-patter of feet come from the direction of the door and getting closer. The steps stopped near the end of the bed where my feet should have been, followed by a creak of floorboards and then I feared for my life. My pathetic life flashed before my eyes making long pauses on faces of those I cared about, more frequently than not stopping on Ikuto.

"BANZAI!"

And then, all of a sudden, great weight fell on me knocking the breath out of my lungs.

I choked, gasping for air as I shoved the blankets away from me. I coughed twice as I took in little, disjointed breaths.

"Oh please Amu-chan. I'm not that heavy." My mother said as she repositioned herself on top of me. Her elbows painfully jabbed themselves into my ribcage. I opted out on telling her how painful it was and hoped a bruise would form. I could tell her I wasn't feeling well and show her the bruises as evidence. I restrained a smile and welcomed the pain, faltering only when I thought of my masochistic behavior.

I wondered what _he _would think of my behavior. Surely he was laughing. He probably even held a grudge at me for refusing his proposal and was with a more willing female.

I mentally shoot my head. I was making myself angry and sad, and by my own delusions at that! Surely Ikuto wouldn't have forgotten about me that soon!

_This is for the best_, I reassured myself. _…for the both of us._

"So how do you like your room?" My mother asked, breaking through my sorrow-filled ravine.

I cleared my throat, my breathing already back to normal. "The new furniture is nice…" I said, thoughtfully looking around the room for her benefit. My mom had good taste, I'd give her that.

My bed was situated against the wall opposite from the door; centered right on the middle of the wall. All four walls of the room were painted a creamy white except for a small rectangular portion above the headboard which was painted a fair pink. A white wall shelf centered right in the middle of the fair pink portion of the wall holding a small picture of my mother, father and I. It was an old photo of when I was five, a year before my mother and father had gotten a divorce. We were happy back then, at least that was what I had thought…but I digress.

To the right of the bed was my nightstand which doubled as a small drawer, an expensive looking lamp on top. Next to the left side of the bed and on the other side of the nightstand stood a tall bookcase reaching the top of the pale pink portion of the wall. I had already put away the many books I owned onto the shelves. The bottom portion of the bookcase doubled as a cabinet on both sides, holding various little knickknacks I hadn't bothered to throw away which held some sentimental value. The window on the west side of the room (which might I add was the only window in the room) took the majority of the wall, covering at least ninety percent of it.

My mother had bought a good sized desk and placed it to the left side of the west wall, right in front of the overbearingly large window. Another lamp similar to that on the nightstand took some of the space on the desk as well as some school textbooks my mother had thought to pick up beforehand. An ornate chair was tucked into the desk which looked uncomfortable yet plush. A matching ornate sofa leaned against the east side of the room, some of my mother's photography hanging above it. A lush white carpet lay in front of the ornate chair which almost looked even more comfortable than the sofa itself. And lastly, a couple feet to the right of the door was a vintage looking vanity. It held the few make-up items I owned as well as perfume and lotions.

I picked up where I had left off "but I can't find my old stuff."

My mother shrugged. "Well I wanted to move into a slightly larger house so I had all of your things packed up. They're in storage now."

Midori – my mother – had a stroke of good luck after I had left. She had won the lottery, gotten a promotion, won double bingo and had accumulated quite the fortune. Maybe my mother had grown materialistic after she had accumulated all that money but there really was no reason into moving to a larger house than the one we lived in before…unless of course, she was planning on letting people rent or something of the like. I mentally noted on giving my mother a lecture later today.

"Oh, I was thinking about investing some money in some stock in the stock market just to see how it turns out." She said as if already knowing that I was thinking about her new acquired wealth. "You know, I've always wanted to put you in an expensive school. It was always hard to compete with your father though…" She trailed off, looking at the floor in thought.

I wanted to tell her how my father's fortune had actually come from Ikuto but I held my tongue, not wanting to bring on a conversation about him.

Another bolt of lightening flashed through the window, this time the light was dimmer causing only a low rumble of thunder which didn't frighten me as much.

"Did you become good friends with your step-brother?" Midori asked. I froze, unable to answer. "It's just that you have a picture of him in your wallet." She added as she leaned down to scoop up my wallet. I winced from the pain as her elbow dug even more into my ribcage.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Something like that."

Her elbows dug harder in my ribcage (unintentionally) as she sat up. "Alrighty, I think it's about time for you to get ready for school. We can talk about Ikuto-kun and your friends during dinner. I heard they're great kids."

"Mom," I said, my voice bordering on whine.

"Don't give me that Amu, you promised me last night over dinner that you'd go to school today.

I scoffed. "I did no such thing."

"Regardless, you're going to school today." She quickly kissed me on the forehead and stood up, walking towards the door. She paused on the doorway, her hand on the door handle. "And brush your teeth, your breath smells horrible."

I flushed in embarrassment as I sat up, my ribs protesting at the movement. "Mom," I said loud so she could hear, this time unleashing the full force of my whine.

"Not listening!" She yelled back, her steps already fading down the hallway.

I sighed in defeat. "Time to get ready…" I muttered to myself.

_For hell._

My daily routine for getting ready was the same as usual for any day with only minor changes due to the weather. I was glad I had taken a shower the evening before because there was no way I was going to risk getting electrocuted through taking a shower.

Lazily, I brushed my teeth, taking three minutes on each section. I didn't stop until I felt a small prang of pain on my gum and could taste the metallic flavor of blood enter my mouth.

"Owush." I garbled as I touched my gum with my tongue, quickly finding the gash. I spit and rinsed my mouth, smiling into the mirror above the sink. The gash wasn't too big nor was it too deep but there was blood alright. I sighed again as I rinsed my mouth, wincing in pain as the water stung the gash.

The pain wasn't major and I quickly disregarded it.

After doing my business, I trudged my way back to my room and plopped myself onto my bed.

"It's autumn already huh…" I whispered to myself. I stared at my school uniform hanging on the wall. It was my winter uniform which consisted of a light grey button down shirt, a mid-thigh white plaid skirt, light grey socks that matched with the button down shirt my mother had picked out. The socks were just long enough to cover my legs up to the hem of the skirt. And lastly, a pale aquamarine blue cardigan that promised warmth.

Silently, I got up off the bed and walked across the large room to retrieve my school uniform, making a stop at my drawers to grab a clean pair on undergarments. I changed into the clean pair and into my clothes without much thought. I didn't even glance at the picture in my wallet as I scooped it off the floor when I was done.

"Amu!" My mom yelled from down the stairs. "Breakfast!"

"I'll be there in a second!" I half yelled back. I power walked to my vanity and took a look into the mirror. I deemed myself to be too bland and could already feel the scrutinizing glare of my soon-to-be new classmates. Not only that, but my hair was an utter mess.

I quickly combed through the tangles in my hair and pulled it back, putting my hair in a ponytail. There was not much else I could do for my hair other than put a white X clip near the tie. Even though I had gotten more than enough sleep, my face seemed pale and lifeless.

I pulled open the drawer on the vanity and pulled out blush, clear waterproof mascara and chapstick but then opted out on the last one entirely. Grabbing the brush, I lightly brushed it on my cheekbones which helped my face to seem brighter and put that away.

"Amu!" My mother called again as I gently applied the mascara. I cleaned up the vanity, putting everything away and grabbed my wallet and bag.

I ran down the stairs and looked at a clock that hung nearby. If I didn't hurry, I was going to be late.

"I'll give you a ride to school." Midori said as she watched me scarf down my plate of eggs and pancakes.

I carefully shook my head as I drank some milk. "I'll take an umbrella and I can get there in time if I pace myself."

It wasn't that I didn't want her to give me a ride; it was just that I didn't want to be alone with her in a quiet environment…like a car ride for example. Something like that would flare up a conversation about one thing that could lead to another which in turn could lead to a very unpleasant conversation.

"Nonsense, you'll look like a drowned rat by the time you get there, umbrella or not. Plus, I don't even think you know how to get to the school."

"I do." I corrected. "You showed me."

"Hurry up and finish. I'll be in the car. Don't forget an umbrella just incase it's raining on your way home."

I grimaced as she walked out the door. I got up and put my dishes in the sink. Walking to the living room, I put on my shoes and grabbed my things, and umbrella included. Taking one last look at the glorious living room, I turned around and walked out the front door, locking it behind me along with all my memories of Choshi.

_Not all,_ I thought as I walked towards the car. Lulu would be there and I truly hoped that both of us would be in the same class.  
I stepped out into the rain, my wallet burning against my hand.

_Not all,_ resonated in my thoughts. No, not all of the memories…

Because I still had a piece of Ikuto with me.


	27. Chapter 27

If I don't say whether it is Amu's POV or not, just presume it to be Amu's POV unless I state otherwise. If I'm switching between POV's, I'll be sure to include whose POV it is.

Chapter 27

The silence in the classroom was unnerving.

Even as I had walked through the isolated halls, I could hear classrooms murmuring before I had reached the door; silence following as I passed. Being the new kid, of course there would be some form of talk going around the school. I found out soon after entering the building too, that apparently word got out that my family (meaning my mother and I) were a case of "new money" and many were scrutinizing me to see how I was. That was inevitable in itself seeing how - of course - they had been rich their whole lives.

I gritted my teeth and waited for my new homeroom teacher to finish writing my name on the Promethean board. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Seemed like this school was so high-tech and rich that chalkboards didn't even exist within the premises.

"Hm…alright class. Please welcome Ms. Hinamori. She moved here from Choshi to live with her mother. Please be kind."

I averted my eyes and looked at no one in particular as I faced forward. "Nice to meetcha. I'm Hinamori, Amu. I'll be in your care."

I looked back at the class. It was easy to tell just by glancing that Lulu was not in my class.

"Alright Hinamori-chan, please take that open seat over there." The teacher muttered as he made his way back to his podium stationed in the front-center of the room.

I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed as I reluctantly walked to my seat. In this school where children were raised rich, I felt a bit like an outcast. This environment was normal to them. For me, it felt too overwhelming, too distant, and too cold. Everything was too spacious and yet I felt sickening sense of claustrophobia creep into my being. There were too many eyes looking at me.

The feeling I felt now was not one I had felt before, but the situation I was in was very similar to one I had experienced not so long before. My new living accommodations were very similar to that in Choshi (in more than just space) and not to mention the school I had attended. Although Choshi High hadn't been nearly as fancy as Miyabigaoka, it was similar in it being one of the best schools within the city. I knew I was just being unfair at my new chance. I admitted it. I was scared.

I reluctantly walked to my desk (although, to be quite honest, it should've been considered more as a small table with plenty of room for two people) – stationed dangerously close to the front as it was only one row away. I was very dissatisfied with my new seat. Not only was it in the second row from the front but was also smack dab in the center of the row.

As I reached my seat, I couldn't help but hear a snort come from my right. I glanced over and saw a very…developed blonde haired girl looking at me who I could only describe as seemingly valley type girl. I was sure I was wrong though. Idiots couldn't have been allowed into a prestigious school.

Without another look at her I took my seat; plopping my school bag onto the table.

Homeroom only continued for a few more minutes and then the homeroom teacher left, leaving us in the care of another teacher. I didn't try to keep up as the lesson started.

I wasn't much in the mood to learn so I permitted myself just today to do anything but pay attention. There wasn't much I could do to not pay attention so I rested my head on my arms and looked down at the table. Looking left or right was not an option because both had my fellow classmates.

About halfway through the class, the teacher began asking questions.

"Elize, suppose that_ a_ is the first term of the arithmetic sequence whose common difference is _d_. We want to know the formula for the _n_th term, an. First we must see the pattern. What are the first three terms?"

The valley girl Elize looked at the teacher as if he had just talked in gibberish. My earlier assumption was wrong apparently. Apparently some could simply get in if money was present.

The teacher sighed. "How about you Sanjou-kun?

Sanjou…I recalled hearing his name before. That's right! Lulu had mentioned him! Somehow I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my chest. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Although he and I were not friends, I couldn't help but feel relieved, not so much that he was in my class, but if Lulu had bothered to mention in our brief chat on the plane, he and her must be good friends which would mean he could lead me to her. Or even better! Lulu could come directly to the classroom looking for him and bump into me. Joyous day!

Sanjou had answered the question correctly and the teacher was obviously pleased.

I permitted myself a sideways glance at Sanjou and couldn't help but think how Lulu's vague personality description seemed a little off. Sanjou definitely seemed smart which in turn would mean that he could be a computer whiz, but he didn't seem un-athletic at all. He had a slight build and definitely seemed like he could run just well. He did look rather reserved but he was pretty attractive _(If it's hard to imagine, just think of a sexy Uryu from Bleach)_.

I didn't realize how deeply I was looking at him until he turned and looked at me, our eyes meeting. I smiled guilty, my face a little red from embarrassment, and waved timidly. He smiled back, briefly, and looked back to the front of the classroom.

Math ended quickly after giving us a few minutes of break as we waited for the next teacher to come in. A couple students got up and went to converse with their friends, some quickly glancing in my direction, thinking I wouldn't notice.

"How are you fairing, Hinamori-chan?"

One look at him, and I swore my heart skipped a beat.


	28. Chapter 28

I tried guys. Hopefully this chapter shows how much I did.  
Anyways yeah, I felt like a rushed a lot here and there. I'm working on it. I'm trying to write longer chapters but holy poop do I not have the patience for it. Sadly, this fic isn't anywhere near done (I'd say it's at the half way mark, give or take) so I understand if many of you have already given up on me. Ahahahaha  
It's been what? Nearly three years since I started this? Hang with me guys. It'll be worth it...hopefully.

**Chapter 28**

"How are you fairing, Hinamori-chan?" He said in a silky, sweet voice.

His beauty left me speechless.

The person standing before me was breathtakingly beautiful. He had long, silky black hair that rested on his right shoulder, the length of it tied gingerly in a nude hairband. It had a slight wave to it and the front was layered, the hair there slightly covering the center of his forehead and the frame of his face. The extent was nothing compared to Nagi's hair but was long enough that it could rest right above his abdomen. His eyes on the other hand were unlike his hair and instead were a deep violet, the depth and intensity of them felt like it could see through anything. The aquamarine cardigan in which was included with the winter school uniform fitted his lean body, greatly accentuating his mild build. The colour contrasted with his dark olive completion excellently as did with the gold fitted neck cuff he wore. His whole appearance screamed "foreigner" and right away I knew who he was.

"…Shu…?" I hesitated. I mentally kicked myself for even attempting at naming him. Lulu had said his name once on the plane ride to Tokyo but that was weeks before and I couldn't seem to remember it anymore.

"Hooo~. It's Shuraiya. Have we met before?" He asked, his voice thick and velvety. Shuraiya placed his palm on the table and leaned forward. His head inched towards mine as my heart pounded in my chest.

"U-uh-" I stuttered.

His eyes narrowed seductively and I lost the ability to think. The deep violet of his eyes glistened as his tongue snaked out his mouth, his teeth showing as he gave a faint smile. Shuraiya pretended to be nonchalant as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, showing me a glimpse of the golden ball on his tongue.

"That's quite enough, Shuraiya. Just think of what Pearl would think. With you so shamelessly and blatantly flirting while you're in a committed relationship, it's no wonder why she can't trust you." Kairi fumed from his seat.

"Well look at you getting all red like a boiled octopus." Shuraiya scoffed, his arms crossing as he stood up straight. "No need to get all hostile. I was merely asking her a question." He looked back to me. "Lulu-chan sent me. I'm assuming you're already familiar with her?" He questioned.

I nodded my head. "I was actually hoping I could see her."

"Shouldn't you get back to class?"

Shuraiya eyed Kairi from the corner of his eye. "You know," Shuraiya paused. "You're much more annoying than usual today. I can't help but feel as if you've formed a cute little crush on Hinamori-chan and can't handle a bit of competition."

"Competition? Oh please. Between you – an engaged person, and me? I don't see any competition what-so-ever." Kairi pushed himself out of his table and stalked over. "You honestly have a vile personality."

"I have a vile personality? You should try listening to yourself talk. And really? Someone of Hinamori-chan's caliber? You wouldn't be able to pick up a horse let alone a living, breathing female. Not even if your life depended on it!"

"Ha, you should be talking. You couldn't even get Pearl without my help, _remember_?" Kairi shot back. "And you're saying that I can't get a female? _Please._"

Well this was getting awkward. These two were making quite the spectacle and I was at the center of it.

"You're help? You did close to nothing!" Shuraiya shouted. They both glared at each other in silence making the stillness in the classroom noticeable.

"This is all very…_endearing_," I said slightly loud as to get Shuraiya and Kairi's attention. "But I don't think, or rather…this display of hatred is all rather ungentlemanly…" I trailed off. I looked at both of them, my eyebrows furrowing in worry. "No-not that that's a big problem or anything, it's just that both of you are making quite a display…"

Without another word, both looked around and noticed that clearly everyone was looking in our direction, their unreserved stares holding even as they made eye contact. Kairi seemed greatly displeased.

"My apologies, Hinamori-chan." Kairi said with a bow. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or for this conversation to unravel so harshly. I initiated it and I take full blame."

"Yes…I on the other hand, have nothing to apologize for. _Anyways,_" Shuraiya emphasized. "Lulu wanted me to tell you that she'll meet you for lunch."

"What are you, Lulu's messenger boy?" Kairi said under his breath.

"I am _no one's _messenger boy. I simply did this out of the kindness of my heart."

"Like you have a heart."

"Kairi, _please._ Your little rebellious attitude is really starting to get old and _extremely_ annoying. Don't you have anything better to do? Or have you given up on meaningful aspirations just to live your life loathing my very being? I understand that you're still sour, but really now! Desist!"

Kairi opened his mouth as to make a retort, but looked in my direction and closed his mouth. "Again, I am sorry Hinamori-chan. Excuse me, Shuraiya." Kairi nodded slightly in both my and Shuraiya's direction before walking back to his seat.

"I really should be getting back to my classroom." Shuraiya said as he looked over at the clock on the wall. "We'll be waiting for you at our classroom. People are allowed to leave during lunch hours. Make sure Kairi brings you over, okay? You got that Kairi?" Kairi sighed and I nodded. "Good."

Shuraiya left quickly after and followed by the arrival of my next teacher.

The next subject, English, was a quiet event as we all read and answered passages written in the textbook. There was the occasional read-aloud that momentarily broke the silence of the classroom, but the teacher seemed almost as uninterested about teaching the class as they were about learning. Instead of standing at attention in the front of the classroom, he sat at the desk to the left, his head buried in a book. Everyone finished rather quickly though, almost to my surprise, and I was easily one of the few people that were still going at the questions. The teacher looked up fleetingly from his book, spotting my distress and walked over to my seat.

"Is everything alright? It seemed to me like you're having some trouble."

I looked up at him wearily. "The school I attended before wasn't in such a high level of English as this one. I understand the material, though it just takes me a little more time to process it."

The teacher nodded his head. "What school did you attend before this one?"

"Choshi High, but I only attended for a few short months."

"Well it seems we have to get you on the right track then. We can't have you failing the exams now can we? Stop by the teacher's office after school. We can arrange something."

I nodded.

"Alright then. You can clean up and wait for the end of class then. There's no use in pairing you up with someone when they're all nearly done."

I smiled timidly and was truly grateful.

Quickly rounding up my things, I shoved all my materials into my bag and sat silently. Lunch was next and I had to admit, I was very excited. Through my excitement, I was also very nervous. I didn't know why exactly, but the feeling was there.

"Hinamori-chan." I heard Kairi say, rather quietly from his seat. I looked over and saw him staring back. He pointed at my table after he had caught my attention and I looked down, a folded note lying next to my hand. I opened it and read its contents.

_I could tutor you if you'd like,_ it read.

Without answering, I folded the note back to how it was before and smiled. Abruptly, the bell rang and everyone sat up, the silence breaking as everyone went to eat their lunch. Before leaving the classroom, the teacher called out from the front of the classroom as he walked to the door, to remind everyone of the homework assignment. Before crossing through the door, he looked at me as a reminder of our meeting afterschool.

Before I could get out of my chair, Kairi was already at my table, his lunch in hand.

"Ready?" He asked.

I sat up and pushed in my chair, pulling my lunch box and wallet out of my bag. "Yup!"

"We better hurry. Lulu and Shuraiya's classroom is the floor above."

"Above?"

"They're third years after all."

We left the classroom and made our way to the end of the hall, reaching an elevator. The school was filled with them. I tried recalling coming up a staircase when I entered the school earlier, but I couldn't remember any apart from in front of the school entrance. How would they even get around in the school when the power went out? Or were really that confident that the power would never go out or that there would be no electrical malfunction? The thought of them having a large backup power supply in case that ever actually happened didn't seem to shock me. This school was really strange. They had no sense of moderation!

Kairi clicked the arrow button pointing upward and stepped inside. I followed after him.

"About the tutor thing," I said as the elevator ascended. "I really appreciate the offer, but I'm not really sure what Mister…" I trailed off.

"Ariwara,"

"Yes, I'm not really sure what Mr. Ariwara has in mind for me. I really would like for you to tutor me though. I'll be sure to tell him that you offered."

"I hope that didn't bother you. I do quite well in all subjects, English included."

"I was actually really relieved. Being one of the few people still working wasn't a very pleasant feeling. It felt like I was holding the class up. I don't think I've ever felt so uneducated before today."

Kairi laughed. "I don't think your educational level is a problem. Miyabigaoka has a really strict education level. You're expected to be intelligent to qualify to enter, but there are some loose strings here and there that can be pulled. Of course, one of those strings being an obscenely rich family wanting to enroll their child. It's kind of like bribing just not illegal. It's not something one should dwell over. That said, teacher's still expect students to know the material. They don't normally hold our hands, so to speak. What Mr. Ariwara did was pretty uncommon, especially for his character."

"Well I'm not particularly intelligent so I can only assume my mother did the same."

"Actually, she didn't. One of the reasons why everyone is so interested or upset by you is because your mother didn't have to do that at all. The board actually asked your mother if she'd like to enroll you in the school, or so I've heard. There were some nasty rumors going around when word first got out that we were to have a new student."

The elevator pinged and the door slid open.

"Well that's strange…" I muttered as we stepped out. The third floor was much like the second; really spacious and ostentatious. There were students scattered around the hallway, several eating their lunch on the floor in groups. Only a few of them stared as we made our way down the hall, but other than that, none really bothered to look in our direction. I was relieved at the indifferent attitude nearly everyone seemed to have.

"That's their classroom over there," he said as he pointed to a classroom down the hall.

We quickened our pace and I couldn't help but quench my curiosity on a certain matter.

"So Sanjou-kun…what's the story behind you and Shuraiya? If you don't mind me asking that is."

Kairi hesitated. "It's a long story." And that was the end of it.

I didn't bother to press on the issue. I was many things but I sure wasn't nosy.

"But we don't hate each other." He reassured as we reached the door. Kairi slid it open and we were greeted rather enthusiastically by someone who I could only describe as petite and very fashionable.

The girl had long, caramel coloured hair and dark blue eyes. The front portion of her hair was in a loose bouffant and the rest cascaded down her back and shoulders. She also wore the same female uniform as Lulu and I.

"Kairi-kun! It took you long enough. I missed you." She pouted. "Just kidding. Hi, Amu-chan! Come on guys, hurry in."

Kairi and I followed behind her to where Lulu and Shuraiya were seated. "Hey, took you guys long enough. We already started eating." Shuraiya said between a bite a food. Kairi pulled two chairs out from nearby seats and put one behind me. We both sat around one of the tables, probably Lulu's, and began eating.

Lulu looked much as she did on the plane, just her clothing was that of the school uniform. Only a small flower pin adorned her hair that helped to push some of her fringe from her face.

"Sorry for being so informal." The female said as I began eating. "Lulu wouldn't tell me your last name."

Shuraiya snorted. "It's not that she wouldn't tell you. She forgot."

I smiled. "I don't really mind. The sudden friendliness makes me feel welcome."

"Your honorific is wrong though." Kairi stated after swallowing the last of his egg. "You should address us as 'senpai'."

"I'll call you senpai when you're more successful than me." She teased. "By the way, I'm Sakurai Yua but you can call me Yua-sama." She smiled.

"Insolent child." Kairi grumbled.

"That was a joke." Sakurai sighed. "Kairi-kun takes everything so seriously."

"Kairi's just bothered by the familiarity because he has a crush on Amu-chan. He doesn't want her to think you two are together." Shuraiya alleged.

"Shuraiya, wh-"

"Oh here we go again." Lulu interrupted, her eyes rolling as she pushed her food aside. "They always get like this." She said leaning in my direction. "I'll never understand them."

"Do you really like Amu-chan?" Sakurai asked, her composure nearly breaking.

"Yua-chan, calm down. Shuraiya, please stop. No, I don't like Hinamori-chan in that way. Can we just eat our lunch? You know, without animosity?"

"That's rich coming from the person who started the whole thing earlier." Shuraiya chuckled.

"Because you know how I feel about you Kairi-kun, right?"

Kairi's ears turned a bright red but he ignored Sakurai nonetheless. "Shuraiya, why are you so irritating?"

"Oh my gosh, what is up with you guys!" Lulu said, flabbergasted.

I couldn't contain myself anymore and I burst out laughing. "Ahahahaha," I laughed. My eyes started tearing and I put my head down on the table, my body convulsing in laughter. The arguing cut off immediately as I sat there, laughing silently. After I calmed down some, I sat back up and wiped my eyes. Shuraiya was the only one smiling but Lulu was giggling beside me.

"I'm sorry," I chortled. "I didn't mean to laugh; I just found it really funny. You guys remind me of my friends back home although none of you are alike. All of you seem so close. I'm a little envious."

"Well enough of that, let's finish eating." Kairi said as he began eating once again.

"What was that, Yua-chan?" Shuraiya said with a laugh. "Was that a confession earlier? I didn't know Kairi was your type."

"Don't be such a bully." I smiled.

"Eat time, eat!" Lulu encouraged.

We continued idle chit-chat as we ate our lunch. I told them about Yaya and Rima, and was surprised when I found out Lulu knew Rima.

"Yeah, she's an old friend. I haven't talked to her in a while though. How is she?"

"As funny as ever." I laughed.

I told them about Kuukai and Utau and unsurprisingly, Sakurai knew about her. It so happened that Utau and Sakurai were in the same company.

"Oh yeah, I heard from Lulu that you're a singer." I recalled.

"Lulu," she whined. "I'm not a singer anymore." Sakurai turned back to me. "I'm a model now. EASTER has several different branches. I don't know Utau on a personal level, but we have met before."

"I've met Utau too," Shuraiya added. He had already finished his lunch and was just listening in. "As a fan, though."

Sakurai burst out laughing. "You listen to Utau?"

Shuraiya showed no signs of shame. "She sings well."

"My friend Nagi also liked her music." I defended, faking offense.

"Fujisaki?" Kairi asked.

"Huh?"

"Nagihiko Fujisaki?"

"Oh, yes. You know him?" I was shocked. The strings of fate were really mysterious.

"We attend the same training camp, that's all. We do talk here and there occasionally."

"This is all really strange." I said, surprised.

Kairi finished his lunch and pushed it aside. "What's strange is how you only have one male friend."

"I said Kuukai earlier didn't I?"

"Alright, two."

"You can't even argue that that's too few of a number. Look at the situation we're in now. You and Sanjou-kun are the only males in the group."

"That is quite true." He agreed.

"Anyways, lunch is almost over. You should start heading out," Lulu addressed to Sakurai. "Your teacher will be mad if you're late."

"I didn't even notice the time!" Sakurai quickly grabbed her stuff. "It was nice meeting you Amu-chan. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She posed at the door, "Chee-su!" and was off.

"Shouldn't we get going too?" I asked Kairi once Sakurai was gone.

"It's fine. We still have a couple more minutes."

"Then why'd Sakurai-chan go ahead of us?"

Lulu laughed. "That's because she's a first year. Her classroom is on the bottom floor. It takes a little longer to get here, regardless of the elevator."

"That's surprising. I thought she was my age."

"If that were the case, I wouldn't have told her to address us as "senpai"."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Several students began entering the classroom causing the noise level to rise slightly.

"I guess that's our cue." Kairi stood up. "Ready Hinamori-chan?"

"Yup." I grabbed my lunchbox.

"We'll see you tomorrow for lunch." Kairi said over his shoulder. I waved at Lulu and Shuraiya as we headed out.

Our pace back to the elevator wasn't rushed and a feeling of mellowness fell over me.

"That was really fun." I said once we got into the elevator. We weren't alone this time. There were a few people heading down as well, trying to make it to class on time. It wasn't awkwardly silent either as the others conversed amongst themselves.

"I think it's because you haven't had contact with people your age for some time. You were supposed to enroll last week, weren't you?"

"Well look at you, Mister Stalker." I teased with a laugh. Kairi blushed faintly. "It was a joke, a joke." I giggled. "You're so easy to tease, Kairi."

Kairi blushed. I was about to ask him why but then I realized why.

"I-I'm sorry. It just came out, er..Sanjou-kun."

I sighed. Well that's great. I just had to go and screw up.

"…." Kairi muttered.

"Huh?"

"I uh, can I call you Amu-chan?" He said a little louder. I was sure my face turned a bright red when he asked.

Woah woah woah. Somehow it felt as if I had just started dating someone and they suddenly wanted to _get it on_.

_What are you even talking about, Amu? You didn't seem to mind having someone violate you your first day at Choshi High. And let's not even talk about all the instances after that._

Somehow, I made myself extremely depressed. "O-of course." I said, trying not to sound dejected.

The elevator door finally pinged and we awkwardly made our way out.

The fact that there were two more classes before the end of the school day almost seemed unbearable but soon enough, the third class started without much notice and I found myself in the same pattern of dazing off, listening for a brief moment, answering a question I was sure I knew, and repeat. It wasn't until the end of third period that I realized I hadn't learned anything pertaining to the curriculum of Miyabigaoka. I did learn other things though, like how I was behind in almost all my classes, my current friends (what I boldly called them) had some connection to those I had back in Choshi, Sakurai was infatuated with Kairi, and that intellectual level wasn't really the main factor in enrolling into the school (although high intelligence was still expected).

I was really excited though. If school like this continued – although with more input on my behalf to actually learn – and my friendship with everyone grew, everything could become bearable. No, not bearable, everything would be fantastic. And the fact that they knew my friends back home made it seem possible that we could all hang out. Choshi wasn't necessarily that far from Tokyo. It was about a three hour ride through public transportation. Everything seemed possible. I could still continue my friendships at Choshi without having to actually go there. Everything could continue as it was before. Well…almost everything. I quickly pushed him out of my mind before I could dwell on it again.

This was my entire fault. Thinking back to my first day at Choshi, I couldn't help but feel that I had done everything incorrectly. From my reaction to his kiss and everything that followed. I had no restraint and I couldn't even seem to blame him for what he did. I was willing and that was the end of it. I only regretted how far I had let it go. I truly loved him, as silly as that sounded, and I was the one that ended it all because I was scared. I wasn't prepared. Our relationship started abruptly in such a way and escalated until I was falling off, unable to hold on anymore. Even though there was a form of love present (obviously not one of sibling love), it felt like our relationship was almost purely physical. I could barely recall any instances in which we had just simply hung out without any sort of intimate contact. And even then, the whole situation about him being a teacher and I a student was extremely dangerous. This was not purely a selfish act. Although I had originally done it for my benefit, he was gaining from this as well.

"Hey, um, Amu-chan." I hadn't notice Kairi come over.

"Yeah?"

It was the short intermission between classes right now but many students just stayed put in their seat.

"Do you have a cell? I could give you my number."

I smiled. "That would be great, actually. Here, let me program my number." He handed me his phone and I quickly saved my contact. He quickly sent me a text and my phone lit up, his number popping onto the screen.

"Text me whenever." He said before he walked back to his seat.

Once again, class resumed and ended without fail and club activities started. Kairi had left for his kendo practice soon after and I was left to walk to the teacher's office in silence. I didn't know what Mr. Ariwara had in mind but I hoped he was open on letting Kairi tutor me. Hopefully, if all worked out, it wouldn't get too unbearably awkward between my Kairi and I in the tutor sessions.

Like the other schools I had attended, all the teacher facilities were on the bottom floor, relatively close to the main entrance. I reached the room in no time and hesitantly opened it, spotting Mr. Ariwara at the far left of the room. He looked up from his desk and waved me over.

I greeted the teachers in the room with a bow and hurried over to Mr. Ariwara. He pulled an unoccupied seat over and asked me to sit.

"So I was actually planning on seeing if your mother would agree on extra help for school during your free period."

"Actually, about that, Sanjou-kun offered to tutor me. I told him I'd be sure to ask you to see if that would stand okay with you."

"Sanjou-kun is a very good student…" He said before trailing off. "He does do extraordinarily well in English, but I'd have to see with your homeroom teacher and see if she'd be fine Sanjou-kun tutoring you. We can't have his grades dropping either. It does make it easier that he's in your class too. We'll see. It should work out but for now, I want you to look over these." He handed me a class textbook for each subject. "You don't have to read all of them at once and I actually want you to look at the English notebook more than the others, but I have to make sure that you're on the right track for all classes. I'm also the grade monitor you see, so I overlook the majority of everyone's grades. Make sure not to lose any of these, alright? I'm trusting that you'll bring them back after you review them. Study hard and you should be fine. I'll be sure to get back to you with the tutor thing. I'll also discuss it with Sanjou-kun."

I gently placed the notebooks in my bag and bowed. "Thank you. I really appreciate the help."

"It's nothing. Make sure to do today's assignment."

I walked out of the office and back into the hallway, stopping by the shoe lockers to retrieve my shoes. The doors for the school entrance were glass and one look outside; I knew I had forgotten that it was raining. It was pretty amazing though. Even though my classroom had windows, I had completely forgotten that it wasn't sunny outside. The walls must have been soundproof or something. Thank goodness my mom had made me take an umbrella

Right as I was about to step out, Lulu called out from behind me. "Hey Amu-chan. Want to walk home together? We can stop by somewhere for a snack. My treat."

"Sure, why not?"

Lulu grabbed her umbrella from the rack and we were off.

It wasn't storming outside anymore, but it was pouring. If it wasn't for the umbrella's we'd be drenched.

"Where do you want to go?" Lulu asked once we were near the shopping center.

I shrugged. "Anything is fine. Maybe something warm though." I added.

"Want some Taiyaki?"

"I haven't had Taiyaki in such a long time."

"Well then it's settled then. The store should be nearby."

The shopping district in Tokyo was much different than that of Choshi's. There was much more to see here and many people dressed in dark colours, their black umbrellas crowding as they made their way about. The cold air somehow felt nice against my cool skin and once inside the shop, I almost felt a little sad about the warm atmosphere. Lulu ordered two chocolate taiyaki's and hot cocoa for both of us. We both sat at the bar table against the window and talked as we watched the rain pour.

"How did you like your first day of school?"

I took a moderate sip of the cocoa, checking to see if it was too hot. It was the perfect temperature, not too hot yet comfortably warm. "It was great. Not so much the classes, but lunch was really fun. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"Sorry about Kairi and Shuraiya. They always do that."

"I found it a little embarrassing at first, when they were arguing when Shuraiya came to our classroom, but it was really fun during lunch. It makes me a happy to see how everyone gets along. Sanjou-kun already told me that he doesn't hate him."

Lulu drank some of her cocoa. "Did he tell you why they always bicker?"

I shook my head. "I asked, but he just said it was "a long story". I didn't press on the issue though."

"Oh well. I don't think the rain is relenting. Where do you live? I called my chauffer earlier, so I can give you a ride if you'd like."

"No, it's fine. I don't really live that far and I feel like walking. The rain is calming and I'd like to look around some more before heading home."

"Suit yourself. I'll head out first then. See you tomorrow!" Lulu quickly threw away her garbage and went outside. I waved at her as she got into a sleek, black BMW.

Not wanting to loiter, I quickly finished my drink and Taiyaki and headed out. It was a little past four o'clock which meant that my mother was most likely still at work. I opened my umbrella and walked down the sidewalk, going in no particular direction. There were so many stores around and I eventually found myself standing in front of a little pastry shop. The inside was small and elegant, with many different cakes and pastries displayed in a small glass display.

"I guess I'll buy some for dessert." I mumbled to myself. I went inside and looked around. There were many different types of cakes and pastries but I ended up settling for two green tea cakes, two chocolate, and one fruit specifically for my mother. Fruit was her favourite. I paid the cashier and went back out.

Going home shouldn't have taken a long time but I wasn't in the mood to go on public transportation so I started the hour walk home.

After about ten minutes of walking, the rain started to slow into a soft drizzle. I closed my umbrella and continued walking. The soft rain felt nice against my skin.

Altogether the rain stopped and the sky opened. The dark clouds parted and a beautiful orange and pink sky hung above. People began closing their umbrellas and continued walking. A rainbow appeared, almost out of nowhere and I smiled.

"Everything is going to work out." I whispered to myself. "This is a new beginning."

* * *

No joke because I'm lazy. Muahaha  
I'll try not procrastinating and post another chapter before the end of summer vacation. No promises.

Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.

See you guys soon!


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry for the unbelievably short chapter guys. The next one will most likely be a similar length as well because I want to get both out of the way and post them today. Next chapter shall be in Ikuto's point of view.

**Chapter 29**

Today I feel…warm and fuzzy.

Two days had passed since I finally went to school, and even though the autumn air was crisp with the cool air, I was radiating heat and happiness. It was evident to my mother too, as I merrily jumped down the stairs earlier that morning before I had left for school.

"Well look who woke up at the right side of the bed this morning." She had said. I couldn't help but smile as I said something cheesy like "it's a new day".

It was a new day though; a new day to continue with my medial school life of greatness. Maybe the next two years would fly by if I kept this up. Graduation would come by in a flash and I could put everything behind me as I would start my new life as an adult.

A few nights ago at dinner, I made sure to set my mother straight on her spending. I even made sure to jot out a list of what she was allowed to buy and what was off limits. I didn't actually expect her to follow it though. She had earned that money fair and square.

Also, dinner was surprisingly bearable. My mom steered clear from any overly personal questions, especially those about my other family at Choshi. She mostly asked me about my first day at school and any friends I had made. I nearly lost it when she started trying to make me compare my first day at Miyabigaoka and that of Choshi. By the end of dinner, I was on edge from having to keep guard on the questions that never came.

Even today as I walked to school (now knowing the route), everything just seemed more bright and welcoming. I could do this. I could really, actually do this. The pain in my heart was still there, but it was a dull pain, one that if I didn't think about it, the pain could almost cease to exist. I almost felt guilty about this too. Not two days ago was I wishing that _he_ was as miserable as I, and now here I was pushing forward with my life. What if he was actually miserable? Whatever he was feeling, I had to forget about it.

The walk to school was cold and quiet. The rain had all but left, leaving a damp Tokyo in its wake.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_"Ikuto?"_

_Ice in the glass cup next to me tumbled against one-another as the condensation on the cup slid down from the rim of the glass to the grass. A soft rustle resonated in my ears as the drop of water hit the ground._

_"Hm?"_

_The day was hot, stifling so as both of us lay in the wild, overgrown grass gazing up at the too bright sun. The woods behind us were thick with tall trees, their leaves bathing in the sunlight. Birds sang and flew from branch to branch and as their wings flapped, I couldn't help but think of the soft beating of a heart. Their musical chirps resonating through the woods made me feel melancholic._

_I closed my eyes, a bead of sweat sliding down the side of my neck._

_"It sure is hot today isn't it?"_

_I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes just as she reached into the glass of water – picking out an ice cube. She pressed the already melting ice cube against her forehead. I looked directly at her, her faceless head positioned as if to look at me._

_A small slit appeared where her mouth should have been. "Ikuto?"_

I woke up screaming.

Every night I woke up screaming.

I was victimized to night terrors for the past two weeks, day in and out. Reality constantly reminded me of the lack of Amu's presence and now my dreams were no longer safe. My dreams, which had been my haven for the past twenty-two years of my life were now unwanted. It was a prison I had to endure every sleepless night.

With my disturbing repetitive dream not ending, I often looked for refuge in a lot of different things, more predominantly alcohol. It dulled my senses and instead of having _that dream_ so clearly in my mind, it was diluted as if looking through running water. The screams never stopped however. I couldn't get Amu out of my head. I knew I was losing it when she appeared in the least expected places. I could imagine the soft pink hair perfectly as it swayed in a gentle breeze. Or even as she walked to school, her light steps giving her hair a slight bounce. I could imagine it around the street corner, in a bus as it passed by, in my car, even in the confines of my own home. I saw it everywhere. It was the lack of her presence that haunted me.

I was tired of it all. I was tired of waking up and seeing the expectant faces of students I didn't care about. I began hating my job. Even now as I thought about it, why had I joined the teaching career? I never liked kids, no matter how close to an adult they were. But then why exactly had Amu made such an impact on me? She was a kid, one that I took advantage of – sure, but a kid nonetheless. What was it exactly that had made me fall in love with her? I never believed in the idiocy of love at first sight, but was that really all it was? A physical attraction? No…that couldn't be it. Before Amu, I was physically attracted to Utau was I not? So why didn't I develop feelings for her? Was it the age difference? Was I just attracted to younger females? One thought of my female students and I quickly knew that wasn't the answer. What was it then? Why Amu?


End file.
